Emergency
by Mackz
Summary: A história passa-se durante o séc. 20, no ano 1918. Onde vivia a jovem Isabella Swan, que salvou imensas vidas durante a guerra. Mas o que acontece quando a gripe espanhola ataca a sua cidade natal, Chicago, e ela tem de voltar para ajudar?
1. Prefácio

**Não é tradução, ou algo parecido, a história simplesmente veio-me á cabeça e decidi passar a escrito. **

**Resumo:** A história passa-se durante o séc. 20, no ano 1918. Onde vivia a jovem Isabella Swan, que salvou imensas vidas durante a guerra. Mas o que acontece quando a gripe espanhola ataca a sua cidade natal, Chicago, e ela tem de voltar para ajudar?

**Disclaimer**: Twilight não me pertence, e apenas crio estas histórias para passar o tempo, sem fins lucrativos.

**Curiosidades**: A história surgiu na minha cabeça, quando eu estava a ouvir a música "_Emergency_" dos Paramore. Por isso o nome.

- Apesar de maioria ser humana, existe algumas personagens vampiras.

- Maioria da história é conta pela perspectiva de Bella, pode haver excepções, não sei. (:

- Espero que gostem, e deixem-me a vossa opinião quanto a fic.

Prólogo

Com o assassinato do herdeiro ao trono Austro-Húngaro e mais outros motivos secundários, gerou-se uma guerra. Em pouco tempo, essa guerra alastrou-se por toda a Europa, sendo designada por a 1ª Guerra Mundial.

Durante esse tempo, muitos jovens morreram a tentar lutar pela pátria. Os Estados Unidos passado pouco tempo, também entraram no grande conflito.

Nos Estados Unidos, na cidade Chicago, muitas jovens foram chamadas para ajudar os soldados feridos durante a guerra. Entre elas, estava Isabella Marie Swan, uma rapariga de 17 anos.

Filha de Charlie Swan, um comerciante bem-sucedido, e de Renée Swan, uma dona de casa, a jovem decide aceitar o pedido e parte para França.

Adorava medicina, e um dia sonhava poder exercê-la. Mas ainda custava-lhe lidar com o sangue. Quem sempre lhe deu apoio, para além dos seus pais, foi o médico dos Hospital da cidade, Carlisle Cullen.

Com os conhecimentos, que este já lhe tinha dado, em França, Bella salvou vidas e outras não. É nesse ambiente que vivia esta jovem. Apesar de ser dona de uma personalidade forte e amadurecida, Bella apenas desejava a paz e voltar a estar perto dos seus entes queridos.

Bem, aqui fica o Prólogo. É pequenino, eu sei. Mas o pequeno resumo que eu fiz da época, e da vida em que a Bella vivia. xD

Espero que gostem. :3

Beijos,

Mackie Cullen.


	2. De volta

Esqueçi-me de dizer uma coisa no prefácio. Esta fic é dedicada á **JealousKills**. *-* Obrigada pelo voto a favor e pelo apoio. (:

* * *

Capitulo I

Bem-vindos ao séc. 20, no ano 1918. Era nesta época que eu, Isabella Swan, vivia. Estava agora mesmo num comboio de volta para Chicago, de volta para a minha família. Com a 1ª Grande Guerra, muitas jovens como eu fomos obrigadas a viajar para países europeus envolvidos na guerra, para ajudar nos hospitais.

Passei quase meio-ano em França. Passaram por mim homens sem braços, outros sem pernas e alguns sem nenhum membro mesmo. Uns sobreviveram, outros morreram nas minhas mãos. Não, eu não tinha sangue frio. Tentava ao máximo não ficar chocada ao ver o corpo humano mutilado mas ainda ficava sentida ao ver tanto sangue derramado nas minhas mãos, sangue este que nem sequer era meu.

O hospital era horrível. Era uma cabana tapada por panos e paus. Um hospital improvisado no meio do nada, no meio de uma guerra sangrenta. Tinha outras tendas para as enfermeiras descansarem. Muitas de nós acabaram por morrer, porque o frio era muito forte e ficávamos gravemente doentes.

Os nossos pacientes não eram apenas soldados. Também cidadãos normais, que fugiam dos centros para áreas com pouca população. Mulheres e crianças também faziam parte desse grupo. Entre todos os pacientes, eram as crianças que me chocavam mais. Tão novos, tão frágeis e com tantas coisas por descobrir, a vida deles acabava ali.

Eram esses pensamentos e muitos mais que invadiam a minha cabeça, enquanto estava sentada no comboio. Recebia e escrevia cartas dos meus familiares e amigos. As frases lá escritas conseguiam sempre acalmar-me e dar-me esperança para que logo pudesse estar com eles.

Mas as últimas assustaram-me. Falavam sobre uma epidemia que estava a assombrar a minha cidade natal. Mesmo com avisos para eu não voltar, decidi que não podia deixa-los morrer, mesmo que eu fosse pelo mesmo caminho, eu saberia que estava com eles, nem que fosse só um ultimo momento.

A viagem era lenta e aborrecida. Tentava mandar a minha mente para outro lado, para me distrair. Mas sempre que fazia isso, as imagens em França voltavam como fantasmas do passado prestes a amaldiçoar-me.

Olhei a minha volta no comboio. Parecia um enterro, estava tudo em silêncio, vestidos de preto e com expressões faciais exageradas de tristeza.

Virei o meu rosto para a janela, e vi que estava a amanhecer. Durante a viagem apenas consegui dormir durante uma ou duas horas. As demasiadas preocupações impediam-me de me entregar ao sono. Mas também o receio, de quando cerrasse os olhos, tivesse pesadelos.

Então decidi pegar no livro _Romeu & Julieta_, e entreter os meus olhos nas frases espalhadas pelo livro. E assim passei o meu tempo, dentro do comboio.

Quanto á minha pessoa, nasci em Chicago em 1901 no seio de uma família pobre. O meu pai, Charlie, quando eu tinha dois anos, decidiu apostar no comércio o que fez com que a nossa vida melhorasse.

Nunca namorei ou me apaixonei. E não sentia necessidade disso, nunca sonhei em casar também. A minha mãe, Renée, sempre dizia que eu tinha nascido demasiado avançada para o tempo em nós vivíamos.

A minha vida correu normalmente até aos 15. Quando me avisaram que teria que fazer as malas e preparar-me para viajar para a Europa para ajudar os soldados feridos. As mesmas ordens foram dadas a todas as raparigas da minha idade. Já no caso dos rapazes, eles alistavam-se no exército para lutar.

Eles faziam uma fila imensa no meio da rua, no centro da cidade para se inscreverem. As suas faces estavam cobertas por expressões de coragem e felicidade. Eu não conseguia perceber o porquê. Eu não sabia o que estava a acontecer na Europa, mas tinha a impressão que algo não estava bem.

Enquanto estava em França, vi muitos daqueles rapazes com os sorrisos no rosto por irem lutar pela sua prátia, a agonizar de dor e a pediram-me auxílio. Eles não faziam ideia para o inferno que estavam a entrar, quando aceitaram alistar-se no exército.

Parei a minha leitura quando o comboio parou. Guardei o livro na mala e coloquei-a ao ombro.

Saí da carruagem do comboio onde eu tinha viajado, e olhei para os lados á procura de alguém conhecido que estivesse á minha espera.

- Bella – ouço uma voz suave masculina soar atrás de mim, depressa reconheci-a.

Virei-me e senti um sorriso rasgar-me os lábios.

- Carlisle – corri para o abraçar – que saudades! – acrescentei quando já estava abraçada ao seu corpo estranhamente frio e duro.

- Eu também Bella. – respondeu enquanto retribui-a o meu abraço. Soltei-o e encarei os seus olhos dourados misteriosos.

Começamos a caminhar lado a lado em direcção ao exterior da estação de comboios.

- E então… - quebrou o silêncio – como foi aquilo na França? – questionou-me enquanto andávamos.

- Eu sempre sonhei ir a França, sinto-me realizada. – respondi sarcástica o que fez com que Carlisle risse-se.

- Não deve ter sido das melhores das viagens, pois não? – perguntou com um sorriso triste.

Fiquei em silêncio durante algum tempo, e finalmente respondi.

- Foi horrível! Não acreditas como é aquilo… - a voz falhou-me – Preferia mil vezes trabalhar numa morgue. Pelo menos sei que os mortos não gritam de dor.

- Eu acho que consigo imaginar – disse-me com o olhar distante. – Mas sabes… Eu queria pedir-te um favor. – perguntou-me tornando a encarar-me.

- Se eu poder ajudar.

- Gostava que me ajudasses no hospital. Como trabalhaste sobre pressão durante este ultimo meio-ano, talvez seja para ti mais fácil agora lidar com doentes.

- Oh. Claro, mas não é contagioso estar perto deles?

- É. Mas temos o equipamento necessário para nos proteger.

Carlisle levou-me para casa, no seu carro. Quando cheguei fui recebida por abraços e sorrisos de alegria, mesmo sabendo que estava uma enorme tensão no ar, devidas as muitas mortes causadas pela epidemia desconhecida.

A minha mãe puxou-me pela mão, em direcção a sala. Estava tudo igual quando saí. Tirando o facto, de os meus pais andarem tudo de luto. O que simbolizava que a coisa estava mesmo má.

O corredor que fazia ligação às diferentes divisões da casa, tinha as paredes pintadas de bege, e estavam recheadas de quadros, uns era pinturas e outros eram fotografias a preto e branco. O chão de madeira estava tapado por um tapete todo decorado á mão.

Chegamos á sala e sentamo-nos no sofá. A minha mãe não largou a minha mão, e agora fazia carícias na palma.

Virou-se para mim, com as lágrimas a ameaçar fugirem dos olhos e com um sorriso triste.

- Estou tão feliz que tenhas voltado. – respirou fundo e limpou uma lágrima do seu rosto que tinha conseguido escapar – Eu estava tão assustada! O sítio onde tu estavas poderia ter sido atacado por os alemães e… - não conseguiu acabar a frase, porque a voz falhou-me e ela começou a soluçar.

Não respondi, aproximei-me dela, e abracei-a.

Não sei quando tempo ficamos ali abraçadas, deixando as lágrimas molhando os ombros de uma da outra. Eu só queria que aquilo acabasse. Estávamos tão bem quando algum idiota decidiu declarar guerra.

Onde nós estávamos, não éramos afectados. Isto é, as perdas materiais. A cidade corria normalmente, como nada tivesse a acontecer na Europa. Mas mesmo a guerra não sendo em território americano, soldados nascidos aqui foram para lá, e muitos nunca voltarão.

Eu sabia que onde eu estava era muito perigoso. A qualquer momento, um dos países contra França, podia invadir e matar-nos a todos que estávamos no hospital. Eu entendia a agonia da minha mãe e também entendi que não era insano da parte dela ficar feliz ao ver-me bem.

Qualquer mãe ficaria assim, mesmo conhecendo o inferno que nós estávamos a passar. Sim, um verdadeiro inferno. Já não bastava a guerra, e agora também tínhamos uma epidemia. E sinceramente, isso assustava-me mais que a guerra em si. Porque a guerra é criada e exercida pelas mãos humanas. E uma epidemia? Quem é que pode parar uma epidemia, mesmo quando ela não se pode ver, ou tocar… Apenas tendo o conhecimento, que no momento que a apanharmos iremos morrer gradualmente. Talvez fosse a única saída. _A_ _morte_. Deixar de sofrer e chorar. Mas não, não podia fazer isso.

Eu ajudei tantas pensavas, não podia desistir agora. Não era nenhuma santa, ou muito menos uma heroína. Aliás, sempre que atendia mãe e filho juntos, implorava internamente para quem quisesse ouvir para voltar para os braços dos meus pais.

Ouvia as vozes de Carlisle e do meu pai, a conversarem seriamente na porta. Até que senti passos dirigidos ao sítio onde eu me encontrava com Renée. Soltamo-nos do nosso abraço asfixiante e olhamos uma para outra. O olhar foi quebrado quando ouvi a voz do meu pai.

- Bella, querida. Estive a falar com o e ele disse-me que quanto mais cedo poderes ir para o hospital melhor.

- Nós esperamos. – acrescentou Carlisle que se encontrava atrás de Charlie.

- Amanhã, eu vou. – garanti-lhes.

- Bella, se quiseres… - retorquiu Carlisle e eu interrompi.

- Tudo bem, eu vou. Eu estou bem. Eu posso ir. – tranquilizei-os e acrescentei com um sorriso – Eu também quero ajudar.

Todos sorriram quando acabei de pronunciar as ultimas palavras. Eu parecia… nobre.

Depois de todas as tentativas da parte dos meus pais para fazer com que Carlisle jantasse connosco, coisa que não resultou. Despedimo-nos dele e fomos jantar.

A ceia decorreu em silêncio, apenas com o som da rádio a entoar pela sala rectangular. Na rádio, felizmente, apenas comentavam sobre desporto. O que eu sinceramente preferi, em vez das noticiais sobre as doenças e as desgraçadas que tem acontecido.

Pedi licença e subi para me recolher. Estava cansada da viagem. As dores das coxas iam até aos tornozelos. As costas também doíam por ter passado demasiado sentada. Sentei-me na cama e deixei olhar em qualquer lado, ficando este sem foco.

E fiquei tipo em transe. Era estranho. Eu sentia receio quanto ao hospital. Devido ao que eu ia encontrar. Não que já não tivesse visto pior. Mas como eu já tinha comentado, era algo natural. Algo que não se pode parar com gestos ou palavras.

Podia haver cura, mas se havia, porquê é que ela ainda não tinha sido dada? Tanta gente podia ter sido poupada de um destino debaixo da terra. Sentia-me quase impotente. Como quisesse ajudar, e só pudesse olhar e desesperar. Chicago era a minha cidade natal, onde eu nasci, cresci, tornei-me mulher e - espero eu - morrer.

Levantei lentamente da minha cama e vesti o comprido vestido para dormir. Deitei-me na cama, e deixei-me levar pelo cansaço. Tinha a sensação, que logo que passasse pelas portas do hospital, algo ia mudar. Não sei o quê ou certo, nem sei se era bom ou mau. Mas eu só tinha essa certeza.

* * *

Review, review, revieew ! (:

Deixem, deixem, deixem

Para mim, para mim, para mim

não chorar, não chorar, não chorar :D

_Bisôus,_

_Mackie Cullen_


	3. Primeiro Sorriso

Obrigada, Obrigada e Obrigada pelos comentários. :)

Eu não actualizei mais cedo porque fiquei sem internet, e tenho andando a remediar com outra net fraquita, mas essa net só ficou disponivel hoje --'

Agradecimentos:

**Belaaa Yo' **- Fico feliz por estar a gostar. E **MUITO OBRIGADA PELA DICA**! Eu sinceramente nem me lembrei desse detalhe. :x Obrigada mesmo.

**Elisapbshady **- Ainda bem que gostou. :) Espero que gostes deste capitulo. :p

**JealousKills** - Obrigada por gostares. *--* Se não fosse pelo teu voto a favor, nada disto era possivel. xD

Espero sinceramente que gostem. :)

* * *

_Capitulo II_

Acordei com a fraca luminosidade vinda da janela do meu quarto. Levantei-me lentamente, vesti o vestido que já tinha preparado para o dia de hoje. Olhei-me no espelho, e passei a escova. Os cachos, na ponta dos meus cabelos, sobreviveram á passagem da escova.

Desci as escadas, e dirigi-me á sala de jantar. A mesa estava a ser posta pela nossa criada de meia-idade, Mary, enquanto o meu pai estava a ler o jornal sentado na cadeira. Deparei-me com a minha mãe que vinha logo atrás de mim. Sentamo-nos na mesa, quando Mary terminou.

- Então querida, como passaste a noite? – perguntou-me a minha mãe.

O meu pai pousou o jornal e começou a dar atenção á conversa que tinha acabado de ser começar.

- Bem… - respondi – já tinha saudades do conforto da minha cama. – acrescentei com um sorriso triste.

Durante o restante tempo do pequeno-almoço, conversamos assuntos banais. Estava tão ocupada a conversar, que a minha mente não tinha tempo para trazer pensamentos ou imagens assustadoras. Apesar de não ser uma grande adepta da conversa, e gostar mais do silêncio, agradeci internamente por conseguir manter-me ocupada.

Duas batidas na porta da casa, soaram. Mary foi atender, e trouxe o convidado até a divisão onde nos encontrávamos.

- Carlisle – cumprimentou o meu pai – Bom Dia.

- Bom Dia Charlie. – respondeu Carlisle.

- Queres tomar algo? – perguntou a minha mãe.

- Não, agradecido. Venho apenas buscar a Bella.

Levantei-me quando acabei de almoçar e virei para Carlisle.

- Vou só lá em cima buscar as minhas coisas. – disse-lhe.

Carlisle assentiu com um aceno de cabeça.

Subi as escadas rapidamente, e peguei na minha mala e no meu casaco.

Desci-as tão rapidamente, como as tinha subido e dirigi-me á porta, onde Carlisle me esperava.

- Pronta? – perguntou.

- Sim, acho que não me esqueci de nada.

Com isso, dirigimo-nos para o seu carro. Carlisle apesar de viver sozinho, era muito rico. Apenas famílias ricas podiam comprar os carros. Eram um novo meio de transporte. E era muito caro. O meu pai sonhava um dia comprar um, mas ainda não tinha meio financeiros para tal.

Não conhecia muito de Carlisle, apenas que era médico, vinha de Inglaterra, morava sozinho e tinha 29 anos. Era-me ainda estranho, o facto de alguém tão bem parecido, e com uns olhos tão cativantes, pudesse estar solteiro.

Carlisle, para mim, era apenas um grande amigo. Imaginava-o como meu pai, melhor amigo e até mesmo um irmão. Nada mais do que isso. Ele sempre me deu o apoio necessário. Não sei quantas lágrimas é que as suas mãos já limparam, quando estas corriam pelo meu rosto.

Em pouco minutos, chegamos ao hospital. A porta deste estava cheia de pessoas. Algumas a chorar, outras com as mãos na cabeça em sinal de desespero. Olhei para elas confusas. Não consegui perceber o porquê de tanto nervosismo. Carlisle percebeu a minha confusão.

- São as famílias dos doentes com a epidemia. – explicou-me.

Olhei para ele com os olhos arregalados e com a boca aberta.

- Há… - engoli a seco – Há assim tantos doentes? – consegui perguntar.

A expressão facial de Carlisle demonstrou compaixão por aqueles seres desesperados por noticias do ou dos membros da sua família. Doentes, e com grande risco de morrer.

Famílias arruinadas, amores destruídos, pais com o coração partido. Era assim que essas pessoas estavam. Senti-me tão mal por eles. Queria conforta-lhes e dizer-lhe que ia ficar tudo bem. Mas não era verdade. Como tudo estava a correr, estava a andar mais para o lado pessimista.

- O pior… - falou Carlisle – é que se não nos despachar-nos. Se não encontrarmos uma cura. Vamos lotar. E vamos ter que rejeitar pessoas.

Não respondi, continuei em silêncio enquanto a voz suave de Carlisle e carregada de tristeza soava aos meus ouvidos.

Saímos do carro, e dirigimo-nos para o hospital. Quando nos aproximamos deles, víamos os enfermeiros a impedir a passagem aos familiares das vítimas da epidemia.

Cederam-nos a passagem. Carlisle indicou-me o quarto onde eu me deveria vestir. Entrei no quarto, que era parecido com um balneário. E peguei na minha roupa branca de enfermeira e coloquei-a.

Saí, para ir ao encontro de Carlisle. Este já estava vestido com sua bata branca típica. Ele começou a caminhar e eu segui ao lado dele, sempre em silêncio. Chegamos a uma porta, e Carlisle entregou-me uma mascara para me proteger da propagação do vírus.

A mascara tapava-me apenas o nariz e a boca. Deixando o olhos á mostra.

Entramos no quarto, e reparei que Carlisle não tinha colocado a mascara. Ia avisa-lo, mas não consegui, quando me apercebi da situação em que estava.

Várias camas de um lado e do outro, colocadas em paralelo. Nelas, estavam pessoas cheias de suor. Umas tossiam, outras remexiam-se na cama, outros respiraram com tanta dificuldade, que qualquer um podia ouvir.

Carlisle pediu que eu apenas molha-se o pano que estava colocado numas pequenas mesas entre as camas dos pacientes, e colocá-los na testa. Isso poderia ajudar a abaixar a febre.

Assenti e aproximei-me da primeira cama da fila do lado esquerdo. Estava nela, deitada um homem, que aparentava os seus 40 anos. Respirava dificilmente, como outros. E a camisola branca com que estava vestido, estava encharcada de suor. Coloquei a bacia que outras enfermeiras me tinham dado, na pequena mesa. E molhei o pano. Escorri-o, e coloquei-o na testa do homem. Instantaneamente, o homem abriu os olhos ao sentir o frio na sua testa. E lançou-me um sorriso agradecido, ao qual eu retribui com outro triste.

Fiz isso, nas restantes camas. Uns mantinham-se inconscientes, mesmo quando coloquei o pano frio e molhado. Outros acordavam, e pediam auxílio. Mas o que eu poderia fazer?

Continuei na outra fila, e as mesmas reacções da parte dos pacientes. Quando terminei, mandaram-me para outro quarto, para a minha surpresa.

Entrei no segundo quarto. Apesar deste ter menos doentes, ainda conseguiam ser bastantes.

Os quartos eram rectangulares, espaçosos e compridos. O que fazia que coubesse mais pacientes.

Continuei com o mesmo procedimento que o outro quarto. Aqui os pacientes, infelizmente eram mais novos. Com as idades entre 15 e os 25.

Mas por outro lado, não se encontravam crianças. O que, apesar de ainda continuar mau, melhorava um pouco.

Eu não sabia se a epidemia tinha apanhado crianças. E se tivesse, elas talvez teriam morrido logo. Porque pelos pacientes adultos, respirar era um movimento tão difícil que para eles decerto devia ser mais fácil parar de o fazer.

Cheguei à última cama, da fila direita. E o paciente agarrou-me o pulso brutamente. Assustei-me e tentei afastar-me. Mas mesmo doente, ele conseguiu impedir-me de me mexer dali. Aparentava ser novo, talvez os seus 18, senão menos.

Ele abriu os olhos, que tinham um verde muito bonito, mas sem brilho. Talvez por causa da doença. Encarou-me, não com raiva, mas como pedisse ajuda. Ia lhe dizer que não podia fazer nada, quando ele interrompeu-me.

- Ajuda-me. – disse-me baixinho e ofegante. Respirou fundo e acrescentou – eu não quero continuar aqui. Já pedi ao médico que me tirasse a vida, mas ele recusou.

- E a sua família? Como é que ela vai ficar? – perguntei-lhe num sussurro.

- Morreram. O meu pai e a minha mãe já morreram. Pelo mesmo motivo que eu estou aqui. – respondeu-me não deixando de me encarar e sem soltar-me o pulso.

Encarei-o de volta. Senti as lágrimas a apoderarem-se dos meus olhos. Eu não conseguia imaginar-me sem o meu pai, nem mesmo sem a minha mãe. A dor era horrível. Ele devia estar a sofrer imenso. Mais pela morte dos pais, do que da epidemia.

A dor psicológica é sempre mais forte, do que a dor física.

- Eu sinto muito. – continuei a sussurrar. Se aumentasse o tom, ele ia notar a minha voz de choro.

- Não sinta. – respondeu-me bruscamente – apenas ajude-me.

- Eu não… - respondi-lhe rapidamente quando uma voz interrompeu-me.

- Edward, solta-a. – falou Carlisle ao meu lado.

Ele soltou-me e eu pus a mão no meu pulso, onde ele me tinha agarrado.

Peguei no pano e molhei-o. Retirei o demais, e virei na sua direcção. Ele tinha fechado os olhos. Aproximei-me, um pouco assustada. Sentia o olhar de Carlisle nas minhas costas.

Coloquei o pano na sua testa suada. E ele continuou com os olhos fechados. Carlisle afastou-se e continuou a fazer a sua ronda.

Estava-me prestes a afastar, quando ele falou.

- Perdoou-me. – disse-me enquanto me encarava calorosamente. – Eu fui indelicado.

Virei-me na sua direcção.

- Tudo bem. – tranquilizei-o. Antes de me afastar lancei-lhe um sorriso triste, ao qual ele retribui com outro.

Ele era bonito, muito bonito por sinal. Devo imaginar, que ele tivesse muitas pretendentes. Principalmente, daquelas meninas ricas.

Afastei-me da sua cama. E saí do quarto sem olhar para atrás. A minha mente era apenas povoada pelo seu sorriso, o primeiro, o sorriso de Edward.

* * *

Espero que gostem e deixem reviews para mim. :)

O capitulo 3 está quase terminado, por isso se esta net não der o treco como a outra, posto mais rápidamente. :D

AH! E por favor deem uma passadinha pela minha outra/primeira fic: Ways To Live. Seriam muito gentil da vossa parte. :)

_Bisôus, MackieCullen._


	4. Anjo

Obrigada pelo apoio e obrigada pelas review. Fico super feliz que estejam a gostar. (:

Obrigada:

Belaaa Yo', Hiime, Isa Stream, Elisabshady, cacau1005 e Hinata Weasley. :)

* * *

_Capitulo III_

No dia seguinte, a manhã foi exactamente igual. Depois de me vestir e ter almoçado, Carlisle estava a minha espera para me levar para o hospital. Ele disse-me que iria ficar um ou dois dias fora e nesses dias eu tinha que me arranjar sozinha.

Quando chegámos ao hospital, estava a mesma multidão. Desta vez, tentei ignorá-los, apesar de ser muito difícil. Quando passei por eles, baixei a cabeça e encarei o chão. Caminhei em direcção á porta sem nunca olhar para aqueles rostos carregados de sofrimento.

Vesti a minha roupa de enfermeira, coloquei a mascara e comecei pelo o mesmo quarto, que no dia anterior. Ia cumprimentar o homem, o que eu tinha atendido primeiro. Mas quando olhei, estava outra pessoa no seu lugar. Uma mulher, quase também da mesma idade.

Perguntei a uma enfermeira por ele e ela informou-me que durante a noite, tinha ficado inconsciente e terá morrido logo a seguir. A epidemia atacava e matava quase instantaneamente. Era assustador.

Muitas pessoas que eu tinha ajudado naquele quarto, não eram as mesmas. Sempre que perguntava por elas, as auxiliares diziam sempre a mesma resposta: morreram. Então, senti uma pontada no coração quando pensei em Edward. _Será que ele também tinha tido o mesmo destino?_ Perguntei a mim mesma.

Esperava que não. Porque apesar de não o conhecer bem, estava ligada aqueles olhos verdes, de uma maneira estranha. Terminei de mudar o pano daquele quarto, e fui na direcção do outro. Respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta. Eu devia preparar-me para o pior. Abri devagar e vi que alguns pacientes também não eram os mesmos.

Mas será que… Abri o resto da porta, e olhei na direcção onde deveria estar a cama de Edward. E para minha felicidade, estava. Ele estava lá, igual a ontem, com os olhos fechados. Suspirei de alívio.

Comecei a molhar o pano, e a colocar nas testas dos pacientes. Segui para outra fila, e a última cama era a de Edward. Cheguei perto dele, molhei o pano e quando me virei os seus olhos ocres estavam a olhar para mim. Assustei-me e quase deixei o pano cair.

- Bom Dia – cumprimentei-o – Como te sentes? – perguntei-lhe.

- Estranhamente bem. – respondeu-me.

- Ainda bem.

- Sinto-me como houvesse esperança. É mesmo estranho. Como se eu pudesse recuperar… - explicou-me.

- Mas há esperança. Podem descobrir a cura. – finalmente encarei-o.

- Não era bem dessa cura que eu estava a pensar. Mas também serve. – disse-me com um sorriso triste.

Franzi a testa em confusão.

- Então… - não consegui acabar a frase.

- Bella. – chamou Carlisle, que se encontrava ao lado da porta do quarto.

- Fica bem. – despedi-me de Edward.

Caminhei em direcção a Carlisle e aproximei-me dele.

- Sim?

- Bella, por favor. Não cries relações com os pacientes.

- Porquê? – perguntei confusa.

- Porque quando eles padecem, é muito mais difícil. Só estou a dizer isto, porque sei que te ia magoar bastante. – explicou-me Carlisle.

- Oh, eu sei. O Edward. – respirei fundo – Ele está muito mal ?

- Por enquanto, não. Tem sido dos pacientes mais fortes. Tem resistido muito bem. Diferente dos seus pais.

- Os pais dele morreram da mesma epidemia?

- Sim. O pai dele já estava inconsciente quando cá chegou. Mas a mãe dele manteve-se acordada até ao fim. Ela chamava-se Elizabeth Mansen. Ela sorria para disfarçar o sofrimento e para não preocupar o Edward. Mas a febre acabou por subir, e ela morreu.

- Pobre Elizabeth. Pobre Edward.

- Ele é da tua idade. Também tem 17 anos.

- Ele alistou-se no exército?

- Ia alistar-se. Mas a pedido da mãe, não o fez.

- Ainda bem que não o fez.

- Bem, eu vou voltar para á ronda. E tu já sabes.

Saiu do quarto. Eu fiquei um tempo parada a olhar para a porta, e voltei para Edward. Este estava a encarar-me sério. Dei-lhe um sorriso triste e saí do quarto.

Passado pouco tempo depois Carlisle chamou-me, para fazer-lhe companhia enquanto ele fazia a ronda.

- Jessica Standley, 30 anos e está inconsciente. – informou-nos a enfermeira.

- Hum – meditou Carlisle – E como está a respiração dela? – perguntou.

A enfermeira aproximou-se da paciente.

- Ela não respira. – gritou a enfermeira.

Carlisle aproximou-se da paciente. Eu aproximei-me dela e ia tentar ajudar quando Carlisle agarrou-me as duas mãos.

- Hora da morte: 15.23.

A enfermeira acenou e anotou num papel. Carlisle pegou no lençol que cobria a mulher e tapou-lhe a cara.

Virou as costas e continuou a caminhar em frente. Mas eu fiquei parada a olhar para a figura que estava por baixo do lençol.

- Bella – Carlisle chamou-me e olhei instantaneamente para ele.

Os seus olhos estavam mais escuros, não tão dourados. Pensei que fosse a tristeza ou mesmo a solidão que tivesse a provocar a mudança de cor. Mas nunca ninguém ficou com a cor dos olhos diferente por causa dos seus sentimentos.

Aproximei-me dele.

- Carlisle, sentes-te bem? – perguntei preocupada.

Ele encarou-me confuso.

- Sim. Porque perguntas?

- Por causa dos teus olhos. – fiz uma pausa no seu discurso e ele continuou-me a encarar confuso. – É que… Estão mais escuros que o normal.

Ele arregalou os olhos e afastou-se, caminhando para fora do quarto. Segui-o com o olhar e perguntando-me para mim mesma o que eu lhe tinha dito que fez com que ele reagisse assim.

Passado pouco tempo, uma auxiliar veio ter comigo e avisou-me que devia voltar a mudar os panos.

Fui para o inicio do quarto, e voltei a molhar e a voltar a colocar os panos nas testas dos pacientes. Na terceira cama, notei que a testa do paciente está demasiado fria. E que este estava de olhos fechados e pálido. Aproximei-me dele com a esperança de ouvir o seu coração a bater. Mas nada. Tapei-lhe a cara com o lençol, tal como Carlisle tinha feito, avisei uma outra enfermeira e avancei para a próxima cama ainda perguntou-me que vampiro lhe mordeu para ter reagido assim.

Entrei no quarto, onde Edward estava internado. Ele estava como sempre, parado e de olhos fechados. Suspirei e comecei a fazer o meu serviço naquele quarto. Aproximei-me da cama dele e vi que ele estava a soar muito. Aproximei-me dele mais para tocar com a mão na sua testa. E não é exagero dizer que me queimei.

- Edward, Edward! – chamei-o.

Ele não respondeu e continuou parado como antes.

- Edward! – abanei-o.

- O que se passa Bella? – perguntou-me uma enfermeira com quem eu tinha ficado próxima.

- Angela, ele está com a febre muito alta.

- Deixa-me ver. – aproximou-se dele e tocou-lhe na cara – Mesmo. Vai chamar o .

- Mas eu não sei onde ele está.

- Procura-o Bella, senão também o vamos perder. – disse-me isso encarando-me como tal acontecimento fosse me estragar a vida. Olhei para ela confusa e ela lançou-me um sorriso malicioso.

Afastei-me deles e corri pelo quarto fora. Decidi ir ao gabinete de Carlisle. Corri pelos corredores até chegar ao seu gabinete. Pela porta dava para ver que a luz estava acesa. Estava tão desesperada que me esqueci de bater á porta e abri-a.

Carlisle estava de costas para mim, encostado á mesa do seu gabinete com a mão cerrada num punho. Encarei a sua mão e vi que ele tinha um objecto esmagado na mão.

Ele virou-se para mim de repente. E olhou-me o com o sobrolho franzido, ainda estava a encarar a sua mão. Depois lembrei-me de Edward e olhei-o nos olhos. Carlisle tinha um brilho de tristeza nos seus olhos. Franzi o sobrolho em confusão.

- Carlisle, o Edward! Ele precisa de ajuda! – falei-lhe.

Ele acenou mas não se moveu no lugar.

- Carlisle não vem?

- Sim, vou. Vai indo á minha frente, eu já te acompanho.

- Oh, tudo bem. – respondi confusa.

Virei-lhe costas e corri ao encontro de Edward. Angela ainda lá estava.

- Como ele está? – perguntei-lhe preocupada.

- A temperatura já baixou. – respondeu-me e eu suspirei de alivio – E o Carlisle?

- Eu fui chama-lo. Ele…

- Estou aqui. – interrompeu-me Carlisle – O que se passa?

- A febre ficou alta e ele esteve um tempo inconsciente. – explicou Angela.

Aproximei-me dele e coloquei a mão na testa. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, piscando duas vezes.

- Anjo? – perguntou-me ele com um brilho diferente nos olhos

- Anjo? Que anjo? – perguntei também confusa.

Ele não respondeu apenas sorriu. Ao qual eu retribui. Será que ele estava delirar por causa da febre. Eu queria pensar que não. Eu queria imaginar que ele achava que eu fosse mesmo o anjo. O anjo dele.


	5. Céu Verde

Obrigada pelos reviews (: Vocês são uns amores. *-*

Obrigada:

_Paah Mary Von Black , Isa Stream, Hinata Wesley, Elisabpshady, Hiime_

Espero que gostem. (:

* * *

_Capitulo IV_

Um Anjo. Um anjo sem asas que queria voar. Um anjo que queria ser de alguém. Um anjo humano. Um anjo sem destino ou caminho. Um anjo sem paixão. Um anjo sem esperança. Um anjo desesperado. E por fim, um anjo apaixonado.

Estas e mais outras palavras assombravam a minha mente. Edward não tinha cura, não havia esperança. Não era preciso ser-se vidente para ver o seu destino, ou melhor, a falta dele.

Uma dor aguda crescia no meu peito quando pensava nele. Uma dor psicológica. Uma dor que nem com tortura física passava.

Eu não queria imaginar ou pensar. Mas eu sabia. Depois de tantos, ele não seria excepção. Ele iria… para o outro lado. A palavra que definia melhor essa passagem, não saia dos meus lábios, ou melhor dos meus pensamentos. Era uma palavra cortante, arranhava a minha garganta e despedaçava o meu coração ou o que ainda sobrava dele.

Estava deitada na minha cama e encarava o tecto. Tinha apenas o lençol a cobrir-me até a cintura. Os meus cabelos estavam espalhados pela almofada e as minhas mãos fechadas em punhos. Os meus ouvidos captavam a chuva do lado de fora da janela do meu quarto.

Eu queria distrair-me e encher a minha cabeça com coisas mais concretas. Queria contar todas as gotas de chuva que se espalhavam no chão, mas sabia que não seria capaz de apanha-las a todas. Podia contar as estrelas, podia ver o sol a renascer e o céu a pintar-se de um azul mais claro.

Mas o azul não existia mais em Chicago. Parecia que o clima também estava de luto. O dia era cinzento e a noite escura. Queria encontrar alguma alegria, alguma cor. Mas a única que cor que eu via era o verde dos olhos dele. Sim, o verde afastava o cinzento e o preto, e fazia com que o dia ficasse colorido.

Mas o medo atravessou-me outra vez. Tinha tanto medo de nunca mais ver aquele verde. Tinha medo do dono daqueles olhos, fechasse-os, proibindo-me de os encarar e nunca mais abri-los. Adormecido numa eternidade indefinida, abandonaria este mundo em busca de um melhor.

Eu não acreditava em Paraíso. Mas gostava de acreditar que havia um sítio algures escondido, para pessoas de boa alma, como ele.

A imagem do _meu paraíso_ trouxe-me o cansaço. E o cansaço obrigou-me a cerrar os olhos e entregar-me á sonolência.

*

Caminhava pelo hospital, vestida de branco. Como um anjo. Não, claro que não. Não era um anjo, como ele dizia, mas sim uma vulgar enfermeira. Senti-me apressar o passo, estava a caminhar para o quarto onde ele se encontrava.

Queria parar e caminhar mais devagar, mas a ânsia de o ver era difícil de controlar.

Cheguei a porta do seu quarto e abri devagar. Eram 17h da tarde. E alguns doentes aproveitavam para adormecer, tirando aqueles que adormecia sem escolha para todo o sempre.

Tinha ficado todo o dia longe dele. Carlisle mostrava-se indiferente á minha presença e isso magoou-me. Pensei que tivesse feito algo de errado. E a única coisa de errado que tinha feito desde que tinha chegado foi aproximar-me de_ Edward_.

Por isso, mantive-me á distância. Mas a ignorância de Carlisle quanto á minha pessoa, não passou. Portanto desisti de manter-me afastada de Edward. E iria agora falar com ele, isto se ele não tivesse adormecido. Se ele estivesse, ficaria parada a encará-lo enquanto o seu rosto angelical estaria inconsciente.

Aproximei-me lentamente, os meus olhos sempre fixados no seu rosto, sem nunca piscar.

Fiquei uns centímetros longe de um dos lados da sua cama e fiquei a encara-lo.

Ele estava com um rosto sereno. Mas surpreendi-me quando um pequeno sorriso brotou nos lábios. _Estaria ele a sonhar?_

- Só agora, anjo? – perguntou-me ele com a sua voz musical e suave.

Fiquei um tempo… Posso dizer _"em transe"_ ? Primeiro, porque estava surpreendida e segundo… _Ele chamou-me de anjo._

Ele abriu os olhos perguntando-se o porquê da demora da minha resposta.

- Desculpa. – murmurei só para ele – Estive bastante ocupada em outros quartos. – acrescentei sentando-me ao seu lado na cama. Ele apenas assentiu.

- Como estás? – balbuciei.

- Melhor agora. – tranquilizou-me com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Encarei-o espantada e ele piscou-me o olho. Não consegui segurar o riso.

- Sim, estou a ver. – sussurrei e acrescentei com as sobrancelhas levantadas – Já estás a delirar.

- Oh. – bufou.

Ficamos um pouco em silêncio. Eu tinha a certeza que ele estava-se a perguntar em quê que eu estava a pensar, porque eu também estava assim. Ele interrompeu o silêncio.

- Foi um dia muito cansativo. – suspirou com um olhar distante.

- Sim, muito cansativo. – suspirei também – Então para ti. Deitado numa cama. Ui, que cansativo. – acrescentei irónica.

- Estar deitado não é cansativo. – respondeu com o sobrolho franzido.

- Ai, não? Então o que é que te cansou tanto?

- A minha vizinha. – respondeu com um sorriso divertido.

- Vizinha? – perguntei confusa – Mas tu disseste… - interrompeu-me.

- Vizinha de quarto. Esta aqui ao lado. – apontou com a cabeça para a cama ao lado.

Inclinei-me para a frente e olhei para o lado. Deparei-me com uma loira adormecida na cama ao lado de Edward. Não sei porquê, mas fiquei com… _ciúmes_.

- O que tem? – perguntei um pouco brusca e isso não passou despercebido a ele, já que franziu a testa em sinal de confusão.

- Namoriscar. – disse-me com outro sorriso rasgado – Comigo.

- Namoriscou contigo? – perguntei tentando manter a minha expressão serena.

- Sim. – afirmou enquanto me encarava divertido. – Chama-se Tânia. Mas não é do meu tipo.

Levantei as sobrancelhas.

- Do teu tipo?

- Sim, não gosto de loiras. – respondeu - Estou mais virado para morenas. – acrescentou.

- Pois. – murmurei enquanto o encarava nos olhos com o sobrolho franzido e com uma expressão séria. Mas senti os meus músculos faciais a contraírem-se e a formar um sorriso.

- Deves estar mesmo a delirar. – provoquei-o.

Bufou de novo.

- Bella – o meu nome dito por outra voz suave. Olhei para a porta e deparei-me com Carlisle com uma expressão séria.

- Sim? – murmurei. Esquecendo-me que estava a alguma distância dele. E apenas Edward teria me ouvido. Mas estranhamente, ele conseguiu-me ouvir.

- Vens comigo? – perguntou-me.

- Claro. – voltei a sussurrar. E ele apenas assentiu e saiu do quarto. _Que estranho_, pensei.

Virei-me para Edward que agora também estava sério, enquanto me encarava.

- Fica bem. – sussurrei-lhe.

- Vou tentar. – sussurrou de volta. Virei-lhe as costas e caminhei até porta. Quando cheguei até esta, voltei-me para Edward, que continuava a encarar-me e mandei-lhe um sorriso. Ao qual ele retribui.

Saí do quarto, encostei-me á porta e encarei Carlisle nos olhos. Não pude evitar e declarei.

- Carlisle, ando preocupada contigo. – disse-lhe num tom baixo. É, estava virada para os sussurros agora.

- Preocupada comigo? – perguntou e o seu rosto iluminou-se com um sorriso divertido.

- Sim. Os teus olhos. – balbuciei e o seu rosto ficou novamente sério. – Eu já tinha reparado. Eles mudam de cor. A uns dias estavam mais escuros, depois mais claros. E agora estão de um castanho diferente. Sente-se bem? Eu li alguns livros de medicina e há doenças que provocam a mudança na cor dos olhos.

Parei o discurso quando o rosto de Carlisle passou de sério a surpreendido. Fiquei preocupada em ter falado algo que não devia. Achava que Carlisle andava demasiado sensível. Talvez por causa destas mortes todas. O seu humor mudava muitas vezes durante o dia e deixava-me sempre com um pé atrás.

- Eu disse algo que… - interrompeu-me.

- Não! – gritou. Respirou fundo e acalmou-se. – Eu… Está tudo bem comigo. – eu apenas assenti.

- Desculpa. Tu tinhas-me chamado… O que querias? – perguntei.

- Nada… Esquece. – virou as costas e caminhou para longe de mim. Pensei em voltar para perto de Edward, mas quando abri a porta do quarto, ele já estava adormecido. Sorri de felicidade sabendo que ele estava bem.

Voltei para o meu serviço e atendi outros casos que não eram de gripe espanhola. Passei o resto do dia na pediatria, e o meu lado maternal ficou desperto. Apanhei-me a passar a mão na minha barriga e a imaginar um ser lá dentro. Afastei os meus pensamentos e continuei a trabalhar.

*

Cheguei em casa totalmente exausta mas feliz. Não completamente, mas ainda feliz. A conversa com Edward não me tinha saído da cabeça durante o resto do dia. Ele a chamar-me de anjo. Era como um sonho que nunca se iria concretizar, de tão bom que era. Mas era real. Suspirei e fui jantar com os meus pais.

Subi para o meu quarto, ainda mais exausta e atirei-me praticamente para minha cama. Estava quase a adormecer quando me lembrei que ainda estava vestida, levantei-me e mudei de roupa.

Ouvi pedrinhas na janela do meu quarto, e percebi que estava a chover. Mais um dia cinzento. Mas para mim, não. Seria mais um dia verde. Ou melhor, uma noite verde. Não me importaria se o céu antes azul, agora virasse verde.

Suspirei mais uma vez naquela noite e deitei-me na cama. Recordei tudo mais vez. Lembrei do seu sorriso, do seu piscar malicioso, da loira, dos meus ciúmes, da minha estupidez por ter tido ciúmes e de Carlisle. O caso de Carlisle fazia sair fumo pelos meus ouvidos de tanto pensar nas respostas que ele tanto escondia.

Será que ele era daqueles doentes que tinham cancro e não queriam dizer. Ou porque achavam que tinham que aproveitar em vez de se preocuparem ou porque simplesmente não acreditavam. Não. Carlisle não era assim. Ele não estava doente. Deus queira que não. Não conhecia nenhuma doença que fazia que a cor dos olhos mudasse. Teria que passar por uma biblioteca. Aconcheguei-me na cama e adormeci.

Adormeci pensando que era tanto anjo dele, quando ele era o meu anjo. Num mundo apenas verde.


	6. Princípio do Fim

Desculpem pela demora. :x Desculpem mesmo.

Esta fic é mais complicada para mim de escrever do que a **Ways to Live**. Como é que eu dizer, é mais intensa e mais dramática.

Mas está aqui mais um capitulo, como prometido, acabado de _sair do forno_.

Eu acabei mesmo á pouco de o acabar de escrever.

Espero que gostem.

Obrigada pelas reviews *-*

* * *

Agradecimentos:

**Elisabpshady ; JealousKills ; Paah Mary Von Black ; Dada Cullen ; dannye ; Hinata C. Weasley ; Marydf Evans Cullen.**

_Vocês são o meu incentivo para continuar. *-*_

* * *

Este capitulo é mais triste. Sim, muito mais triste. Totalmente diferente do outro.

AH! Também há uma pequena passagem de tempo de dias.

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

_Capitulo V_

Na escuridão do meu quarto, numa noite fria e chuvosa, estava eu sentada num canto. Abraçava as pernas com os meus braços. A minha cabeça metida entre elas. Os meus olhos completamente húmidos.

O desespero e a tristeza atravessavam-me de tal maneira, que cheguei a imaginar que o corpo pudesse cair partido em dois.

_Meu Pai. O meu pobre Pai. _

Era só o que pensava. Os meus soluços estavam descontrolados. Estava a chorar há tantas horas que o soluçar era um movimento brusco. Perguntava-me como é que o meu corpo ainda conseguia produzir lágrimas.

As imagens passaram como flash na minha cabeça fazendo com que mais lágrimas brotassem dos meus olhos vermelhos e inchados.

_**FlashBack**_

Abri a porta da minha casa e entrei. Cansada de mais um dia no hospital, mas satisfeita por ter conversado com_ ele_. Dirigi-me para a sala e sentei-me no sofá.

As minhas costas doíam tal como os meus braços e as minhas pernas. Encostei a cabeça e fechei os olhos. Até que ouço um soluço de choro. Surpresa, abro os olhos repentinamente, levanto-me do sofá e corro ao encontro do soluço.

Mais um soluço. Vinha do quarto dos meus pais. Bati á porta, mas ninguém me respondeu. Já preocupada, abri-a sem permissão.

_A imagem que os meus olhos captaram partiu-me o coração._

A minha mãe estava de joelho ao lado da sua cama. Tinha ao seu lado uma bacia cheia de água.

Ela olhou-me com os olhos vermelhos e húmidos. Nunca tinha visto a minha mãe tão frágil. Ao seu lado, em cima da cama, estava meu pai. Suado e respirava com dificuldade. Eu reconhecia os sintomas.

_Ele estava…_ Sim, ele estava. Senti as lágrimas a deslizar no meu rosto. Ajoelhei-me ao lado da minha mãe e apertei-lhe a mão.

Eu já sabia. Eu tinha que estar pronta para isso.

Eu iria perder os dois homens da minha vida.

_**FlashBack**_

Logo que recuperamos do choque, levamos o meu pai para o hospital. Carlisle decidiu que eu não deveria, por enquanto, ir trabalhar para o hospital. Mas eu não podia. Eu tinha que salvar o meu pai. Não podia perdê-lo. Por mim e pela minha mãe.

Vi sempre o meu pai como um homem forte, apesar da sua estatura frágil, ele conseguia sempre resolver os seus problemas. Ele teria que se safar desta também.

Eu não saberia o que fazer. Eu teria que lidar não só com o meu sofrimento, mas também com o da minha mãe. Não tenho a certeza se aguentaria por muito tempo.

O meu desespero estava de tal forma que era quase físico.

As lágrimas continuavam a deslizar pelo meu rosto.

Eu estava sozinha. _Perdida e desesperada_.

Sinto algo a tocar-me no meu cabelo. Era frio como gelo. Era muito difícil eu não reconhecer aquele toque de tantas vezes que já tinha sido feito.

_Era Carlisle_.

Não o encarei. Estava com demasiada repulsa de mim mesma por não poder ajudar o meu pai. E eu também não queria que ele visse daquela forma.

O seu toque desceu até a minha face, fazendo-me levanta-la e encara-lo.

Os seus olhos estavam ternos. Ele suspirou baixinho e abraçou-me contra o seu corpo frio e duro.

Nenhum corpo era assim. Eu tinha sido enfermeira na Grande Guerra e nada era igual. Eu desconhecia a temperatura.

Eu tinha que ter respostas. E ele não podia recusar-se.

- Carlisle… - sussurrei com a voz fraca.

- Bella. – respondeu Carlisle

Fitei-o e mergulhei no dourado dos seus olhos.

- Eu quero saber o que se passa. – falei com a voz mais firme.

Ele olhou-me confuso. Eu toquei na sua mão gelada e o brilho de compreensão passou pelos seus olhos.

- O que se passa? – perguntei insistindo.

- Bella, não se passa nada. – respondeu calmo o que me surpreendeu.

- Carlisle… – repreendi-o.

- Tudo bem, Bella. Eu vou contar-te. Tu vais saber o que se passa. – disse-me e eu suspirei de alivio. – Mas não agora. Depois. – retucou.

- Prometes? – perguntei insegura.

- Prometo. – sorri em resposta. O "Depois" deixou-me satisfeita. Ainda que pouco. Pelo menos, ele estaria lá no futuro. Sempre a apoiar-me no "depois".

O seu rosto contraiu-se para uma expressão sofredora.

- Bella. – disse-me Carlisle encarando-me com intensidade – Eu fiz o que pude. – retribui o olhar com confusão. – Charlie não sobreviveu. – disse quase sussurrando e lentamente.

Arregalei os olhos quando ele acabou de pronunciar a última frase. Subi as mãos para o meu peito, de onde vinha uma dor incontrolável. Ainda com os olhos arregalados, senti as lágrimas a brotarem dos meus olhos.

Um soluço invadiu o corpo e ele estremeceu todo com a sua intensidade.

- Não…- sussurrei e logo comecei a chorar descontroladamente.

Carlisle abraçou-me tentando reconfortar-me.

Estava tudo perdido. Eu não podia voltar atrás. Eu não podia fazer nada.

* * *

Peço desculpa pelo tamanho do capitulo. :l E sim.. Vão precisar de lençinhos. Porqe isto só tende a piorar. Claro, que depois da tempestade vem a bonança. (: Espero que gostem.

Beijos,

_Mackie Cullen._


	7. Primeiro Beijo

N/A:

Uhu, desta vez postei mais rápido que na Ways To Live. Quem está a seguir a WL, peço desculpas mas o capitulo está quase pronto.

Esta ultima semana, foi uma loucura, por isso a demora. :D

Vocês cada vez vão me odiar mais, por torturar as nossas personagens nesta fic.

Mas tipo, é uma fic dramática, portanto.

Como eu disse, as coisas são tende a pior. E este capitulo vai ainda aprofundar o sofrimento de Bella, mas agora de forma diferente. :l

* * *

Agradecimentos:

**dannye** ; **Marydf Evans Cullen** ;** Isa Stream** ; **Hinata C. Weasley** ; **Dada Cullen** ;** Paah Mary Burbarrye Maine** ; **Isabpshady** ; **Evy Noronha** ; **Chantal Forks Cullen** ; **Lina Furtado.**

* * *

Uma coisa:

Por favor, não me abandonem, ;_; Sim, isto tá muito dramatico. Mas depois da tempestade vem a bonança. *--*

* * *

_Boa Leitura_ ,

* * *

_Capitulo VI_

A dor ainda se abatia sobre mim, agora mais forte do que nunca. Eu tinha perdido o meu querido pai. Aquele que sempre me apoiou, aquele que sustentava-nos, aquele que era o pilar da nossa família.

Chorei como nunca tinha chorado. Os meus olhos doíam-me de tantas lágrimas ter sido derramadas. Mas eu não podia ceder. A dor era horrível, uma dor sem nome. Mas eu não iria desistir.

Agora, sem o meu pai, eu teria que arranjar dinheiro, e mesmo com todos os avisos de Carlisle, eu insisti em voltar para o hospital.

Entrei no hospital e caminhei até á recepção. Tudo estava igual. Os enfermeiros corriam de um lado para o outro, a confusão constante. _Porque é que só eu sentia que o mundo tinha acabado de desabar? Seria isto o inferno?_

Suspirei e continuei a minha caminhada até á sala dos enfermeiros. Eu não estava preocupada como estava vestida ou com o que outros achavam de mim. Andava de cabeça baixa, olhos sem foco, sem nenhum sorriso ou sinal de felicidade na minha face. Eu parecia algo sem vida.

Eu estava morta. As lágrimas já não saiam, mas a dor continuava ali. Eu não fazia a mínima ideia como iria prosseguir a minha vida. Eu não saberia como continuar a viver.

Abri a porta da pequena sala branca que fora criada para os enfermeiros. Entrei e sentei-me num dos bancos que estavam lá. Peguei no meu traje branco e vesti-o sem vontade. Estava a acabar de calçar quando ouço a porta a ser aberta.

Não dei importância e continuei concentrada em calçar. Ouvi a porta a fechar-se e continuei a ignorar. Guardei tudo e quando me virei para a porta, os meus olhos arregalaram-se e minha boca abriu-se involuntariamente. Apesar de toda aquela surpresa, não consegui conter a felicidade e a segurança que apoderou do meu corpo. Estava ali, diante de mim, o meu porto seguro vestido com uma camisa do hospital, que por acaso que lhe dava um ar engraçado.

- Antes que comeces a tagarelar, deixa-me explicar. – começou quando viu que eu ia abrir a boca. – Eu sei que estou doente. Eu sei que devia estar deitado. Mas não consegui. – encarei-o confusa. – Eu sei o que aconteceu contigo. – acrescentou num sussurro.

E de novo a dor. Virei a cara quando senti as lágrimas a invadir os meus olhos e voltei a sentar-me no banco. Ele caminhou até mim e sentou-se ao meu lado. Tomou-me as mãos e fez carícias nelas.

- Eu sei o que estas a passar. – voltou a sussurrar e quando se apercebeu-se que eu estava prestes a começar a chorar e abraçou-me. Não consegui resistir e as lágrimas logo brotaram pelos meus olhos. Passei os meus braços pelos seus ombros, enquanto o rosto estava escondido na curva do pescoço, e abracei-o.

- Eu senti a tua falta. – sussurrei ao seu ouvido.

- Eu também. – sussurrou de volta – Custou-me tanto não poder ver-te. Eu não sabia porque é que já não vinhas ao meu quarto. Só depois é que me disseram. Eu lamento, tanto Bella. Fui tão egoísta.

Só ele mesmo para achar alguma culpa, no meio disto tudo. Só ele para me fazer sentir segura e feliz em seus braços. As minhas lágrimas secaram e eu tentei ao máximo não me tornar fria, eu podia magoa-lo. E ele era das últimas pessoas que eu quereria fazer isso.

- Eu perdoo-te. Ainda não sei porquê, mas tudo bem. – sussurrei enquanto me afastava dele alguns centímetros, para conseguir encarar os seus olhos. Ele retribui o olhar e ficamos fixos um no outro. Eu não me sentia a corar, o que era realmente estranho.

- Alguma vez, eu te disse que és realmente linda? – sussurrou depois de um pequeno silêncio. Desviei os olhos e encarei o chão. Fiquei envergonhada. Nunca tinha ficado tão fixa em alguém. – Ainda mais quando estás corada. – acrescentou e encarou-me divertido.

Suspirei fingindo-me aborrecida e levantei-me do banco. Caminhei até á porta, mas algo me puxou de volta. Procurei aquilo que me tinha agarrado e dei com a mão de Edward, que estava no meu braço, impedindo-me assim de me mover.

Ele olhou-me no fundo dos meus olhos e eu voltei a corar.

- É pecado aproveitar-se de uma mulher quando ela está numa situação complicada e frágil? – perguntou-me.

- Não sei. – respondi confusa.

- Eu também não. – suspirou e aproximou-se de mim – Mas também não quero saber. – cortou o espaço que havia entre nós e beijou-me. A sua mão deixou o meu braço e abraçou-me a cintura, fazendo o meu corpo encostar ao seu.

Era um beijo sem línguas e salivas no meio. Mas era… tão bom. Tão romântico, tão Edward. Pousei as minhas mãos no seu peito e agarrei a camisa branca, correspondendo ao meu beijo.

O meu coração batia como as assas de uma pássaro que está a aprender a voar. Rápido.

Ter os seus lábios grudados nos meus, fazia-me esquecer tudo ao meu redor. Por momentos, esqueci da epidemia, do hospital, da guerra, da perda do meu pai. E a minha cabeça foi invadida por imagens felizes em uma delas, eu e o Edward, juntos e felizes.

Mas aquilo era só a parte de um sonho. E quando os seus lábios afastaram-se dos meus, eu senti que estava de volta á dura realidade.

- Eu juro que tentei… - sussurrou enquanto as nossas testas estavam encostadas – Mas eu desisto. – acrescentou enquanto eu escutava sem entender – Bella, - disse o meu nome e afastou-se para me encarar nos olhos – _Eu estou apaixonado por ti._

_Choque._ Eu estava em estado de choque enquanto era observada por dois olhos verdes ansiosos pela minha resposta.

Então milhares de perguntas invadiram a minha mente.

E se eu disse que sentia o mesmo por ele? Será que conseguiria ser feliz? Mas depois de a epidemia ganha-se e levasse ele de mim? Como é que eu iria sobreviver? Ou então, poderia eu aproveitar estes últimos momentos? Mas será que iria aguentar a dor?

E se ignorasse? Talvez toda esta confusão de sentimentos fosse esquecida e assim, nem eu, nem ele iríamos sofrer. É talvez fosse melhor assim.

A decisão que tinha acabado de tomar doía tanto. Uma dor pior do que ser atropelada por um comboio, espetada por milhares de agulhas. _A dor psicológica_.

Tentei arrumar o pouco de coragem que tinha dentro de mim. Eu sabia que iria doer de mais, mas iria fazê-lo. Encarei o chão e respirei fundo. Tirei as suas mãos do meu rosto.

- Edward, volta para o quarto. – disse-lhe com a voz mais fria e sem emoção que conseguia fazer. Virei-lhe as costas e deixei-o ali sozinho.

* * *

N/A: Eu sei os caps são pequeninos. _Mas eu posso explicar_. Se eu pusesse eles grandes, só num cap iria haver vários acontecimentos, e como a estrutura da fic (_pelo menos, é o qe eu tenho mente, pode mudar claro_) é peqenina eu tenho que fazer caps menores. Mas _eu prometo_ (_eu sou igual politico, prometo, prometo.. e etc_) que os caps vão comer farinha de crescimento e vão aumentar.

Beijos,

_Mackie Cullen._


	8. Desconfiança

_Capitulo VII_

- Porque fizeste isso, Bella? – perguntou a minha mãe enquanto me acariciava a cabeça. Ela estava sentada na sua cama e eu estava com deitada com a cabeça deitada no seu colo. Eu tinha-lhe contado tudo o que tinha acontecido, já se tinha passado dois dias desde que tinha falado com Edward.

- Eu não sei, mãe. – respondi-lhe com a voz fraca depois de ter derramado várias lágrimas.

- Devias falar com ele. Contar a verdade sobre o que sentes, querida.

- Não posso.

- Não podes porquê? Porque tens medo de te apaixonar? – perguntou-me. Eu levantei a cabeça do seu colo e encarei os seus olhos castanhos-chocolate.

- Porque eu já estou apaixonada. – respirei fundo e senti as lágrimas a invadirem-me - Mas eu tenho medo. Tenho medo de me aproximar e de ele deixar-me. – sussurrei voltando a pousar a cabeça no colo da minha mãe.

- Não tenhas. Não desperdices a oportunidade de amar. Eu, mais do ninguém, sei que deves mandar os todos os teus medos para o inferno e ir em frente. – voltei a levantar-me e sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Sabes? – perguntei confusa.

- Sei. – suspirou – Vem cá. – puxou e abraçou-me como abraçava quando eu era mais nova – Eu e o teu pai também tivemos problemas. Eu também tive os meus medos e as minhas inseguranças. Aos olhos do teu avô, o teu pai não era o melhor partido. E no começo, eu também concordava com ele. O teu avô queria-me casar com outro homem, Phil Lane. Só passado algum tempo, é que eu abri os olhos e vi que estava apaixonada pelo teu pai.

Eu mantinha-me atenta a todas as duas palavras. A minha mãe nunca me tinha contado a sua história com o meu pai, mas sempre imaginei que fosse algo romântico e mágico de se ouvir.

- No inicio, quando casamos, houve algumas complicações – continuou – Nós estávamos sempre a discutir. – riu-se das suas lembranças – Era discussões sem sentido. Mas mesmo assim, eu sabia que o amava. E depois, passados uns anos, eu engravidei. Foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu, quando te tive nos meus braços. Eras tão pequenina. O mais engraçado, não choraste quando nasceste. Eu fiquei preocupada, mas agora acho que já sei o porquê. Pelo que te conheço, tu já devias estar a fazer planos para o teu futuro e a pensar no que cozinhar para o jantar logo que nasceste – rimo-nos as duas – Sabias que tinhas olhos verdes quando nasceste? Depois eles foram escurecendo e tornaram-se no castanho. – sorriu e continuou – Mas mesmo depois de tudo, mesmo eu ter sofrido, eu estava feliz. Porque eu não desisti da minha oportunidade de amar. – suspirou – E por isso, tu também não deves desistir. Mas a decisão é tua.

- Eu sei. – respondi. Mas eu já tinha tomado a minha decisão mesmo ela fosse me fazer sofrer ou chorar. Eu estava decidida.

- Espero que estejas certa. – suspirou – dormes aqui? – perguntou-me e eu assenti. Fui buscar a minha camisa de dormir ao meu quarto e deitei-me na cama dos meus pais. A minha mãe abraçou e eu adormeci assim.

* * *

- Oh, meu deus. Aquela não é a Isabella Swan? – ouvi uma voz feminina a perguntar alguém.

- É, sim. Nem a reconheci. Eu ouvi falar que ela… - e ignorei. Não queria saber sobre o que eles tinham ouvido falar.

Eu caminhava pelo passeio de uma rua com várias lojas. Eu tinha vestido um vestido preto e prendido o cabelo. Não pus nem um pouco de brilhantina ou maquilhagem. Tinha também calçado um sapato preto e trazia uma pequena mala igualmente preta.

Eu caminhava sem nenhum rumo. Não estava preocupada com o que as pessoas pensassem ou ver-me tão nova e já toda de preto. Eu deslocava-me lentamente enquanto encarava apenas o chão.

Não tinha receio de andar com a cabeça erguida, mas não conseguia olhar para as expressões dos outros ao encarar-me. Não suportava vê-los com _pena_ de mim. Dava-me raiva.

Levantei a cabeça para saber onde eu estava e deparei-me com uma imagem familiar. _Carlisle._

Ele não me encarava. Caminhava rapidamente para algum sítio. Franzi o sobrolho em confusão. _Para onde é que ele ia com tanta pressa?,_ pensei.

Eu sabia que não tinha nada haver com a vida dele. E que não deveria meter-me. Mas eu sabia que Carlisle vivia sozinho e não tinha família. Ele tinha andado muito estranho, os últimos dias. E foi isso que me despertou a curiosidade.

_Eu ia segui-lo._ Ignorei minha parte racional do cérebro, que ralhava comigo pelo que eu estava prestes a fazer.

Comecei a caminhar logo atrás dele, mantendo uns bons metros de distância.

Ele caminhava muito rápido, estava com os punhos fechados. Parecia zangado.

Continuei-o a seguir e vi que ele se estava a dirigir para a parte florestal da cidade. E a confusão aumentava como também uma sensação de adrenalina invadia o meu corpo.

Então, ele começou a correr e deixou-o de ver.

_Como é que é possível?_ Perguntei-me confusa. Ele tinha desaparecido. De repente. Ele correu tão rápido quanto uma chita.

Foi quando percebi.

Eu não queria descobrir o que se passava com Carlisle, eu queria descobrir_ o que ele era_.

Fiquei parada, imóvel durante uns minutos, absorver aquilo. Algo me dizia que eu devia estar assustada, a correr apavorada e gritar por socorro. _Mas não_.

Pelo contrário. A minha curiosidade tinha aumentado. Eu estava realmente interessada sobre _o que _Carlisle era.

Voltei para a realidade e corri de volta para casa, fazendo alguns olhares curiosos voltarem-se para mim. Mas novamente ignorei.

Cheguei a casa ofegante. Pousei a mala no sofá e sentei-me nele.

Nunca tinha passado de despercebido que Carlisle era um cubo de gelo em pessoa. Os seus olhos mudavam de cor. Sempre pensou que esses sinais fossem alguns sintomas de uma doença rara.

Mas depois de ter assistido aquilo, a teoria da doença tinha sido esquecida.

_Será que não estou a imaginar coisas? _Questionei-me internamente. _Talvez_.

Eu vi uma pessoa a correr numa velocidade que só um animal felino conseguia. Talvez, eu estivesse louca. Talvez.

Inclinei-me sobre as minhas pernas e enfiei as mãos por entre os meus cabelos._ Porque é eu não esqueço isso? _

Suspirei, se eu queria resposta tanto quanto á minha sanidade mental tanto quanto ás minhas teorias, eu saberia onde podia encontrar.

E seria exactamente o que eu iria fazer amanhã, sem falta. Suspirei novamente, e pôs um ponto final naquele assunto e dormir em paz. Coisa que eu sei que nunca conseguiria.

Levantei-me e comi uma maça. Não estava com fome. O meu estômago estava cheio de nervosismo e curiosidade. E ainda por cima, já era tarde. Eu, como uma enfermeira, sabia que não fazia bem comer muito antes de ir para cama.

Eu tinha ficado demasiado tempo fora de casa. _A andar sem rumo_.

A casa estava só para mim. A minha mãe tinha ido passar o fim-de-semana com uns nossos familiares que viviam em Nova Iorque. Ainda tentou levar-me, mas eu tinha o hospital. Olhei para céu, através da janela da sala. O céu ainda tinha um azul não muito escuro, mas mesmo assim decidi ir deitar-me.

Subi para andar de cima. Entrei no meu quarto, abri o fecho do vestido e deixei-o deslizar até ao chão. Peguei no meu vestido de dormir e soltei o cabelo. Arrumei o meu vestido e os sapatos.

Sentei-me na cómoda, onde guardava a minha maquilhagem e acessórios para o cabelo. Peguei na escova lá pousada e passei pelos meus cabelos, enquanto encarava o meu reflexo no espelho da minha cómoda.

Olhei para os meus olhos castanhos, que não tinham nada de especial e lembrei-me de uns mais especiais. Uns belos olhos verdes. _Edward._

Eu sentia falta de ele. E tinha uma mistura de sentimentos, que nem eu sabia explicar. Arrependimento, Culpa, Raiva e _Amor_.

Suspirei pela última vez naquela noite. Levantei do pequeno banquinho e caminhei até á minha cama, onde me deitei logo em seguida.

E adormeci a relembrar do toque dos seus suaves lábios nos meus.

_O que eu tanto queria voltar a sentir._

_

* * *

_

_Olá._ É, mudei-me cá para baixo. rsrs. Sobre o cap: sinceramente, eu não gostei. :x Achei qe faltava alguma (e não estou falando do Edward, kk).

A nossa Bella vai começar a desconfiar do qe o Carlisle é. *-* _Finalmente, né?_ Quando ao Edward.. Veremos. kk

Eu recebi algumas ameaças de morte. kkk Mas entendam a Bella, coitada. ;_;

Por favor, não deixem de mandar reviews. :')

**Aviso !!**

**NOVA FIIIC **! *--* Passam por lá. :) Eu não vou colocar o link aqi, mas se quiserem perder um bocadinho de tempo comigo (mais do já perdem, a ler ás minhas pobres fics, rsrs)

Vão lá no meu perfil. Eu postei o prólogo. **E eu já tenho a fic escrita até o sexto capitulo**. :D

# #

**Obrigada**** a todas as que me deixaram reviews.  
**

**kethenlen**** : **Fico feliz que tenha gostado. :b

**Marydf Evans Cullen** : Eu fico super feliz que você ame a minha fic. :D Isso é tão bom. E não... Eu não tenho amor á vida :\ Mas se quiser pode bater na Bella por mim. :D (_Eu já não respondi ao seu review? kkk_)

**Evy Noronha : **Obrigada :b E sim, ele é o danadinho. kk

**Isa Stream** : Porqe eu só má. Ou melhor, porqe a Bella é burra. :l

**Luísa Evans Cullen**: * dá lencinho :\ * Concordo com você. Ele é fofo. Mas é da Bella :\

**Elisabpshady** : Coitada da Bella. Assim pareçe que é uma bruxa. :O Ok, ela é. Mas ela teve as suas razões. :l

l**olita_masen_cullen** : kkk Bem, espero que tenha gostado desde capitulo. :b

**julesbinoche** : Hey ;b leitora nova (: Fico feliz qe esteja a gostar.

**Suu** : Olha outra. Coitada da Bella. ;_; Bella não é cruel!

**Dada Cullen** : :D Pediu e eu postei. kk

**JealousKills** : Fico feliz qe tenhas gostado. *-* Bem, quanto á Bella, eu não sei... Mas quanto a mim, até agora sei. _Acho eu_.. Beijos.

**Chantal. Forks Cullen** : Acha bem. ;x É a primeira sim, e esperamos que seija a ultima.. Veremos. :b

_Bisôus, Mackie Cullen._


	9. Criaturas Místicas

_Capitulo VIII_

A sensação de adrenalina corria pelo meu corpo.

Cada vez que dava um passo, quanto mais próxima ficava, mais a sensação aumentava.

Não só a adrenalina invadia o meu corpo, mas também o nervosismo. Não me sentia em perigo, ou em risco de morrer. Mas era difícil de evitar aquelas emoções.

O vento passou por mim e os meus cabelos voaram em redor do rosto. Tinha o deixado solto, porque as minhas mãos tremiam que nem consegui fazer um coque.

Passei pelas portas do hospital ainda mergulhada em pensamentos.

- Bella? – ouvi o meu nome a ser pronunciado por uma voz conhecida.

- C-Carlisle. – gaguejei.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou-me preocupado.

- S-s… - tentei responder, mas desisti e apenas acenei com a cabeça nervosamente, enquanto caminhava para longe dele em direcção a pequena sala de enfermeiros.

Vesti-me rapidamente e apanhei o cabelo num coque mal-feito.

- Isabella Swan? – ouvi uma voz desconhecida.

- Sim? – respondi sem encarar a pessoa.

- Eu sou nova aqui. O Dr. Cullen disse-me que a senhorita poderia ajudar-me. – explicou-se e eu virei-me para encara-la. _Vampiro de uma figa._

- Oh. Prazer, senhorita… - respondi

- Mallory. Lauren Mallory, senhorita Isabella. – apresentou-se enquanto me estendia a mão.

- Apenas Bella. – apertei-lhe a mão. – Então, comecemos. –acrescentei.

- Sai da sala e tal de Lauren seguiu-me.

- É bastante básico. Apenas tens que ver a temperatura, as suas necessidades e etc. No caso da temperatura, se por acaso for alta, tem uns lenços e isso pode ajudar. E não há muito mais que possa fazer. – expliquei entediada.

Entrei no primeiro quarto, sendo seguida por Lauren e mostrei-lhe o básico que devia fazer. Era algo bastante simples, mas como ela era loira… Nunca se sabe. Disse-lhe para cuidar de uma fila, enquanto eu cuidaria de outra.

Rapidamente terminamos aquele quarto e saímos para o outro, onde _ele_ estava.

Abri a porta lentamente, e consegui reparar que Lauren estranhou a minha lentidão, tanto que franziu a testa, mas ignorei.

Depois de aberta a porta, dei um passo para dentro, ainda sem encarar os pacientes enquanto eu sentia o meu coração a bater bruscamente, tanto que cheguei a pensar que ele pudesse saltar-me do peito.

Devagar, subi os olhos envergonhada e encarei os pacientes. Até que os meus olhos ficaram presos nuns verdes que me encaravam com intensidade.

-Senhorita Bella. – ouvi Lauren a chamar-me atrás de mim. – Qual fila faço? – perguntou-me ainda sem perceber o meu estado.

- Faça a essa fila. – respondi rouca e apontei para a fila do meu lado direito, a do lado oposto da _dele_.

Respirei fundo e comecei a tratar dos pacientes. Tudo estava bem, até chegar á ultima cama.

Ele ainda me encarava sério e eu já começava a tremer de nervosismo.

- Edward. – cumprimentei-o, mas ele não fez nenhum sinal que me iria responder. – Como estás? – acrescentei.

- Bem. – respondeu num sussurro e desviou o olhar.

Aproximei-me dele e estendi a mão para tocar na dele, que estava estendida ao lado do seu corpo, mas quando faltavam uns míseros milímetros nos separavam, parei.

Olhei para Lauren que também estava a terminar a ultima cama. Ela encarou-me e eu recolhi a mão.

- Senho… Bella. – corrigiu-se – O que faço agora? – perguntou-me. Ela baixou os olhos a Edward, e senti um certo interesse da parte dela. Cerrei os punhos com os ciúmes, enquanto no meu interior uma voz gritava "_Ele é meu_".

Mas como é que eu poderia afirmar isso? Logo eu, que virei costas quando ele se declarou.

- Lauren, fale com o . Ele saberá. – respondi e ela assentiu, sem antes de encarar Edward, que fez com que o meu ciúme aumentasse.

Ela saiu do quarto e virei-me para encara-lo. Os seus olhos estavam vidrados na parede, mas mesmo consegui notar o brilho nítido de mágoa. E o meu coração apertava-se só de pensar que era eu, a causadora dessa mágoa.

- Edward. – repeti o seu nome, que eu adorava sentir a soar pelos meus lábios. Ele continuou imóvel e não me respondeu.

- Perdoa-me. – disse-lhe num sussurro quando senti um nó na garganta e os meus olhos arderem, mas controlei-me. Peguei-lhe na mão, agora sem medos, encostei-a á minha bochecha e fechei os olhos.

Então para a minha felicidade, senti a sua mão a apertar a minha, e acariciar a minha bochecha com o seu polegar.

Virei o meu rosto de encontro á sua mão e rocei os meus lábios, suavemente.

Ouvi uma respiração acelerada e forte, e uma voz.

- Bella. – ouvi-o roucamente. Levantei o meu rosto e encarei os seus olhos verdes, que me encaravam de volta.

- Eu desisto, Edward. – disse-lhe num tom baixo. – Eu desisto de fazer a coisa certa. Se já que vou para o inferno, vou fazer fazê-lo de forma consumada. – expliquei-lhe e ele franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão. – Edward… - suspirei – Eu fui fria contigo, porque… - engoli a seco – Porque eu tinha medo de me entregar e depois tu… deixares-me. – continuei a explicar-lhe, sussurrando a ultima parte.

Ele continuava-me a olhar-me nos olhos em expectativa.

- Eu conversei com a minha mãe. E tomei uma decisão. – respirei fundo – Edward… - o _quanto eu gostava de dizer o seu nome_ – Eu sou… - _Eu não era muito boa para expor sentimentos_. – …completamente e loucamente _apaixonada_ por ti. E n-nada vai mudar isso. – declarei-me enquanto encarava os seus olhos intensamente.

Ele ficou imóvel, com a boca entreaberta, mas pude notar pelos seus olhos um brilho de felicidade que fez quase suspirar de alívio. _Quase_.

Porque quando eu estava a pensar em suspirar, senti os seus lábios nos meus, enquanto as mãos prendiam-me encontro ao seu corpo numa prisão, que eu desejaria que fosse perpétua.

Afastou um pouco os seus lábios dos meus, apenas para me sussurrar um "_Amo-te_" e voltou a cerra-los.

Eu não acreditava que estava apaixonada. Não me arrependia de nada mas ainda era inacreditável. Ainda por cima, tinha acontecido tudo tão rápido. Em questões de meses, eu estava perdida de amores por Edward.

Só, então que me lembrei que estávamos num hospital. Separei-me dos seus lábios envergonhada e reparei que estava sentada de lado no seu colo, enquanto ele estava sentado e me abraçava pela cintura. Olhei para os outros pacientes e eles mantinham-se alheios a tudo e a todos, e então consegui suspirar de alívio. _Ufa_.

Olhei para Edward que me encarava aborrecido. Dei-lhe num sorriso e leve roças de lábios e saltei do seu colo.

- Apesar de tudo, estamos num hospital. – olhei para ele fingindo-me zangada e ele lançou-me um dos seus especiais sorrisos tortos, e saí do quarto.

Uma parte de mim estava aliviada. Sejamos honestos, uma _enorme_ parte de mim estava aliviada. Eu tinha amor para dar e vender. E sentia-me muito bem com isso.

Mas eu ainda tinha que resolver um assunto.

E esse assunto envolvia: criaturas místicas.

* * *

Podem gritaaar!:D Eu gostei deste capitulo..Pequenino eu sei e confuso. No próximo capitulo: A explicação. :D

Foi romanticamente romantico escrevê-lo ao som de Far way dos Nickel não sei qê. A reconciliação. :D

Desculpem pela demora. Mas, nestes ultimos tempos andei a "curar-me" duma enorme desilusão. Inultil. Mas.. NEXT. Não interessa. :)

Quando a _**Ways To Live**_, eu já tenho o capitulo quase pronto. Logo que eu acabar posto. :)

Isto é mesmo uma doença. Acreditem ao não, eu tenho mais duas fics novas (ainda não postadas aqui). O pior? É que é incontrolável. Eu não me controlo. i_i Vem uma ideia do nada e pronto.

Aaah, mais uma coisinha.

**AVISO !!!**

_Mackie Cullen Produções- Forretas apresenta:_

_**Declaro-vos Mulher & Mulher.**_

_Ela já está postada. Não perca tempo, ou melhor, perca seu tempo e dê uma passadinha por lá._

_Eu gostava imenso que deixassem vossa opinião sobre a minha tentativa de comédia - sem graça nenhuma. :D_

_Agradecimentos_**: **

**  
Marydf Evans Cullen ; keth masen cullen ; Isa Stream ; Evy Noronha ; Elisabpshady ; Dada Cullen ; julesbinoche ; Tha ; Mary P. Candles Maine.**

_Ah! E a minha Bella não é burra. ;_;_

**Bisôus, Mackie Cullen.  
**


	10. Descoberta

* * *

N/A: Aqui há um flashback dentro de outro flashback. Só para o caso se alguém confundir. :b

* * *

_Capitulo IX_

Eu não saberia se conseguiria falar com ele.

Aquela sensação de adrenalina invadiu o meu corpo novamente, quando eu me lembrei do assunto.

Era impossível ignorar isto.

Era impossível ignorar que Carlisle era um _vampiro_.

**FlashBack**

A curiosidade corria-me por dentro. Era tão forte que eu tinha medo fazer alguma asneira, sem pensar por conta dela.

Caminhava de um lado para o outro no meu quarto. Decerto, de que em pouco tempo eu teria um buraco ali.

Enquanto a minha cabeça estava carregada de perguntas e afirmações.

Era impossível alguém correr tão rápido. Mas talvez isso explicasse as minhas suspeitas.

_Porque ele era tão frio? Porque é que os olhos mudavam de cor? _

Eu já tinha decidido que não iria descansar enquanto não descobrisse a verdade. E não iria mesmo.

Eu já não conseguia dormir direito. Era um sono atormentado por perguntas sem respostas.

Respirei fundo, peguei na minha bolsa e saí de casa. Como não tinha carro, entrei num pequeno transporte. Sentada olhava em volta á procura da livraria, onde eu ás vezes ia.

Quando a avistei ao longe, sai do transporte e encaminhei-me para lá. Reparei que estava aberta e suspirei de alívio. Abri a porta e o habitual som do sino entoou pelos meus ouvidos.

Caminhei para dentro da livraria, que já era para mim uma casa. Olhei em volta, e reparei em vários objectos da cultura indígena. Sorri com aquilo.

Uma porta ao fundo abriu-se sonoramente e eu olhei para ela. De lá, surgiu um homem aparentemente velho e muito moreno, de cabelo comprido preto. _Jacob._

Este arregalou os olhos quando viu parada no meio da livraria. Aproximou-se lentamente, como não acreditasse no que estava a ver.

- Bella? – questionou com a sua voz rouca da qual eu tinha imensas saudades e que provocou-me um nó na garganta e os meus olhos arderem, mas a todo o custo eu segurei as lágrimas.

- Sim. – respondi com a voz também rouca por causa dos sintomas do choro.

Ele andou mais rápido e abraçou-me apertado, em encontro ao seu corpo quente. Como eu tinha saudades daquilo. Depois de um longe tempo, separou-se e encarou-me com o seu habitual sorriso.

- Que saudades, Bells. – disse-me e eu sorri com o "Bells". Só ele me chamava assim. – Quando eu soube que tinhas ido para França… - tentou falar mas calou-se. – Estou tão aliviado por tu estares bem e inteira.

- Eu também estava cheia de saudades. – disse-lhe e a voz falhou duas vezes. Sem controle, as lágrimas jorravam pela minha face e Jacob voltou-me abraçar.

Jacob era o meu melhor amigo. Eu amava-o como um irmão. Ele era uns anos mais velho que eu, mas isso nunca deixou a criança dentro dele desaparecer. Eu divertia-me com as suas histórias sobre lobisomens e vampiros.

Ele sempre meteu-me na cabeça que os lobisomens eram os bons, e os vampiros os maus da fita.

Depois de paradas as lágrimas, limpas pelas mãos quentes de Jacob, este puxou para dentro de casa e levou-me a um sofá velho, onde ele sentou-se e eu também.

- E então, o que traz aqui? – perguntou-me com um sorriso doce.

- Muitas coisas. – respondi amargurada.

- Quais? – voltou-me a perguntar-me, mas agora sem o seu sorriso quando viu a dor expressa na minha face e nas minhas palavras.

- O meu pai… - respirei fundo – Morreu. – acrescentei. Jacob arregalou os olhos com o choque.

- Eu n-não acre… - balbuciou. Suspirei e encarei as minhas mãos que estavam paradas no meu colo.

- Oh, Bella. – disse-me enquanto pegava nas minhas pequenas mãos e as afagava entras com suas. – Eu sinto muito. – acrescentou com um olhar de preocupação.

Era isto que eu gostava de Jacob. Ele nunca tinha pena de mim, ele sabia que eu odiava. Compaixão, sentimento mais falso. O ódio atravessava-me quando via olhares de compaixão dirigidos a mim, baixava a cabeça para ignorar-los, mas eu sabia e sentia que eles ainda lá estavam.

- Está tudo bem. – assegurei-lhe.

- E a Dona Renee? – perguntou-me.

- Está com uns conhecidos em Nova Iorque. Ela quis me levar, mas eu prefiri ficar aqui.

- Porquê?

- Eu estou a trabalhar no Hospital. – respondi e ele acenou a cabeça em sinal de compreensão. E quando falei em hospital. – Tem tantas coisas acontecido. Tão estranhas. – confessei-lhe.

- Más ou boas? – perguntou-me com um pequeno sorriso e um olhar nítido de curiosidade.

- Não sei. – respondi um pouco nervosa, enquanto me lembrava de todo ocorrido.

- Começa o relato. – incentivou-me divertido.

- Eu… - escolhi começar pelo assunto "Edward" – Eu gosto muito de alguém. – acrescentei com um sorriso. _Gostar não era o melhor verbo. Eu achei que Amar era o melhor, mas tinha medo de assustar Jacob._

- Ai, gostas? – perguntou-me feliz.

- Sim. Ele chama-se Edward. Edward Masen. – contei-lhe.

- Oh, eu conheço esse nome de algum lado.

- Ele gosta muito de ler. – observei.

- Então, devo mesmo conhecê-lo. – disse-me sorrindo ao qual eu acompanhei. –E isso é só mesmo gostar? – perguntou-me com um sorriso presunçoso. _Ele conhecia-me bem._

- Amar? – perguntei preocupada por causa da sua reacção.

Ele meteu a sua mão no queixo e fez uma espressão pensativa.

- Sim… Eu acho que sim. – concordou comigo. Eu sorri acanhada.

- Bem, mas tem outra coisa…

- Nem penses em mudar de assunto. – ralhou comigo. – E o beijo? – perguntou-me curioso. Eu fiquei chocada com tanta curiosidade.

Mas ao mesmo tempo lembrei-me…

_**Flashback – FlashBack **_

_Ele olhou-me no fundo dos meus olhos e eu voltei a corar. _

_- É pecado aproveitar-se de uma mulher quando ela está numa situação complicada e frágil? – perguntou-me._

_- Não sei. – respondi confusa._

_- Eu também não. – suspirou e aproximou-se de mim – Mas também não quero saber. – cortou o espaço que havia entre nós e beijou-me. A sua mão deixou o meu braço e abraçou-me a cintura, fazendo o meu corpo encostar ao seu._

_Era um beijo sem línguas e salivas no meio. Mas era… tão bom. Tão romântico, tão Edward. Pousei as minhas mãos no seu peito e agarrei a camisa branca, correspondendo ao meu beijo. _

_._

_._

_._

_- Eu juro que tentei… - sussurrou enquanto as nossas testas estavam encostadas – Mas eu desisto. – acrescentou enquanto eu escutava sem entender – Bella, - disse o meu nome e afastou-se para me encarar nos olhos – Eu estou apaixonado por ti. _

_**Flashback – Flashback **_

Suspirei de paixão. Aquelas lembranças eram tão boas e teriam sido melhores se eu não tivesse feito a estúpida escolha de o rejeitar. _Que idiota._

_- _Hum, estou a ver que é só amor por aí.. – a voz de Jacob tirou-me dos meus pensamentos. Ah, pois. Ele ainda estava ali e corei exageradamente.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso. – afirmou encarando o chão e muito envergonhada.

- Tudo bem. – disse Jacob divertido, para o meu alivio. – E quais são as outras coisas?

_Carlisle._

Eu podia ir directa ao assunto. Podia falar das minhas suspeitas mas decidi ir por outro caminho.

- Nada de interessantes. Só hospital, casa. – respondi distorcendo um pouco o que eu tinha dito.

- Ok. – disse Jacob.

- Jake – chamei-o e ele sorriu quando ouviu o seu apelido – Tu que és experiente em criaturas místicas. Diz-me alguém com os olhos dourados, gelado e que corra em velocidades impossíveis o que é? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Vampiro. – respondeu-me prontamente Jacob com outro sorriso. Eu congelei – Bem, já vi que tiveste bem atenta ao meus relatos… Bella?

- S-sim? – respondi.

- Está tudo bem? – questionou-me preocupado.

- N-nada. – respondi. Respirei fundo e levantei-me do sofá. – Jacob, vêmo-nos noutra altura. Adeus. – despidi-me dele rapidamente, e saí do local sem o deixar expressar qualquer reacção.

Era isso. Como é que eu fui tão cega? Ele era um…

**Flashback**

Um vampiro. Eu estava em frente a um vampiro que me olhava confuso pelo meu olhar fixo.

- Carlisle, precisamos conversar. – disse-lhe calmamente.

* * *

_Capitulo saidinho do Forno, tá quente e tudo. Aproveite enquanto ele não esquenta. :b_

Ahahahah! Eu sou má ! Conversa só para o próximo capitulo :D

Este foi para explicar a sensação da Bella de adrenalina e o porquê de " _Vampiro duma figa _". *-*

Não se esqueçam que no Flashback, ela ainda não estava com Edward -_ só por sombra de dúvidas. :b_

Agradecimentos:

**Marydf Evans Cullen** - **keth masen cullen** - **julesbinoche** - **Isa Stream** - **SAMsamCullen** (_eu sei como é. Eu adoro deprimir pessoas. :\ Esse cap é maior que o outro. kk_)

**Dada Cullen** - **Mary P. Candles Maine** ( _menos confusa, agora? (:_ )


	11. Confissão

_Capitulo X_

_- Carlisle, precisamos conversar. – disse-lhe calmamente._

.

.

.

- O que se passa, Bella? – perguntou-me olhando-me nos olhos. Eu via nitidamente a preocupação pintada nos seus olhos.

- Nada de especial. Eu só queria conversar. – tentei desconversar. Porque na verdade, eu estava a morrer de nervosismo. _Nada de especial, pois claro. Ele é um vampiro. Não é nada de especial._

- Está bem. – concordou. Baixei a cabeça e encarei o chão. Eu teria que arranjar coragem para isto, mas eu não sabia onde ela estava. _Calma, Bella. Calma!_

- Eu posso ir a sua cada de… - disse-lhe ainda olhando o chão.

- Não! – interrompeu-me e eu olhei rapidamente para ele. – Deixa lá. Vamos ao meu gabinete.

Eu apenas assenti.

Ele começou a afastar-se e eu apenas segui-o. Mantive uma distância dele, não por medo, mas para tentar arranjar coragem no meu mais profundo ser, para o que iria acontecer daqui a uns minutos.

Eu nunca sentiria medo de Carlisle. Ele era uma imagem fraternal para mim.

_Como um irmão, como um pai_.

E eu sabia que se ele quisesse me magoar, teria feito isso há mais tempo. Pelo menos, oportunidade não lhe faltou.

Quando chegamos ao gabinete, ele abriu-me a porta, deixou-me passar e entrou logo de seguida.

Eu tinha recordações daquela sala. A última era impossível de esquecer.

_**FlashBack**_

_- Edward! – abanei-o._

_- O que se passa Bella? – perguntou-me uma enfermeira com quem eu tinha ficado próxima._

_- Angela, ele está com a febre muito alta._

_- Deixa-me ver. – aproximou-se dele e tocou-lhe na cara – Mesmo. Vai chamar o ._

_- Mas eu não sei onde ele está._

_- Procura-o Bella, senão também o vamos perder. – disse-me isso encarando-me como tal acontecimento fosse me estragar a vida. Olhei para ela confusa e ela lançou-me um sorriso malicioso._

_Afastei-me deles e corri pelo quarto fora. Decidi ir ao gabinete de Carlisle. Corri pelos corredores até chegar ao seu gabinete. Pela porta dava para ver que a luz estava acesa. Estava tão desesperada que me esqueci de bater á porta e abri-a._

_Carlisle estava de costas para mim, encostado á mesa do seu gabinete com a mão cerrada num punho. Encarei a sua mão e vi que ele tinha um objecto esmagado na mão._

_Ele virou-se para mim de repente. E olhou-me o com o sobrolho franzido, ainda estava a encarar a sua mão. Depois lembrei-me de Edward e olhei-o nos olhos. Carlisle tinha um brilho de tristeza nos seus olhos. Franzi o sobrolho em confusão._

_- Carlisle, o Edward! Ele precisa de ajuda! – falei-lhe._

_Ele acenou mas não se moveu no lugar._

_- Carlisle não vem?_

_- Sim, vou. Vai indo á minha frente, eu já te acompanho._

_- Oh, tudo bem. – respondi confusa._

_**FlashBack**_

Eu tinha sido tão cega.

Estava tudo ali em frente aos meus olhos. No meu fundo, bem no fundo, eu acho que sabia. Eu acho que sabia que o que ele era.

Também senti o meu coração apertar-se quando me lembrei o quanto estive perto de perder Edward. E como ele me chamou _Anjo_ depois. Foi impossível conter o sorriso que se apoderou da minha face perante essa lembrança.

- Bella? – a voz de Carlisle tirou-me dos meus pensamentos. Olhei-o e ele estava sentado num sofá castanho. Se eu não soubesse o que era ele, ele poderia passar muito bem por humano.

Aproximei-me dele e sentei-me ao seu lado.

- O que se passa? – repetiu.

Respirei fundo.

_Coragem Bella, coragem. _

- Eu sei… - tentei falar. Mas a voz subiu rouca e falhou.

- Bella. – disse – O que se passa, querida? – voltou a perguntar agora segurando uma das minhas mãos – que tremiam – e encarava-me preocupado.

- Eu sei… - a mesma voz rouca, mas não desisti – Eu sei… - engoli a seco. Anda Bella.

- Be… - interrompi-o.

- Eu sei o que tu és, Carlisle. – disse ainda com a voz rouca. Encarei-o para ver a sua reacção.

Os seus olhos arregalaram-se e ele soltou a minha mão. Ele parecia que estava em choque. Levantou-se do sofá e começou a caminhar de um lado para o outro.

- Eu não sei do que estás a falar. – desconversou com a sua voz atropelada. Ele parecia nervoso.

Por mais que ele tentasse desconversar, por mais que ele mentisse, as suas reacções diziam o contrário.

_Ele sabia bem do que eu estava a falar._

- Carlisle, não adianta… - disse-lhe – Eu sei. – acrescentei olhando-o nos olhos quando ele parou para me encarar.

- N-n-n…

- Vampiro. – interrompi-o. Uma estranha sensação de adrenalina apoderou-se do meu corpo.

Carlisle ainda arregalou mais os olhos e eu pensei que eles pudessem saltar. Suspirou e sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Como… - engoliu a seco – Como descobriste? – ainda transtornado e desacreditado com a minha descoberta.

- Eu conheço uma pessoa que sabe muitas coisas sobre vampiros e lobisomens. – respondi-lhe.

- Eu… Eu.. – tentava falar mas voltei a interromper quando uma luz acendeu-se dentro de mim.

- Por isso, estás sempre sozinho. Sempre na solidão. – reconheci e ele encarou-me com os olhos encharcados de tristeza. – Os teus olhos. A tua temperatura. Eu sabia… mas não tinha juntado todas as peças. E agora, faz total sentido. – pensei em voz alta.

- Bella. – chamou-me e encarei-o, já que o meu olhar tinha-se tornado distante – Tu não sentes... _medo_ de mim? – perguntou-me.

Franzi o sobrolho. Fiquei confusa com a pergunta.

_Porque cargas de água eu teria medo dele?_

- Não. Porque teria? – exteriorizei a minha confusão. Quando acabei de proferir estas palavras, vi os cantos da boca de Carlisle levantarem-se num sorriso e a sua expressão relaxar. Ainda abanou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, enquanto murmurava algo.

Acho que absurda ou maluca, era assim algo do género.

- Vampiro, Bella. – explicou-me.

- Ah, isso! – exclamei mais leve. Ele riu-se.

- Sabes Bella... Eu sinto-me aliviado por tu saberes. – confessou-me e um sorriso cresceu no meu rosto.

- Porque não me contaste? – perguntei.

- Não podia. – disse-me cabisbaixo.

- Mas também não importa. – tentei anima-lo. – Agora, eu já sei. – o que foi um sucesso, já que ele sorriu.

Ele aproximou-se de mim e abraçou-me. Eu sentia o alívio da parte dele.

Então lembrei-me de algo e afastei-me dele.

- Mas Carlisle, como é que sais durante o dia? – perguntei confusa e interessada. Eu admito. Eu adorava aquelas histórias que Jacob me contava. Mas vá lá. Já viram essas histórias serem contadas por um próprio _vampiro_?

Ele olhou-me divertidamente e começou a gargalhar. A gargalhar muito, se me permitem dizer.

- Carlisle? – chamei-o emburrada. Ele estava a rir-se da minha cara.

- Oh, Bella… - disse por entre risos – Como é que… - não conseguiu acabar a pergunta e começou a rir outra vez.

_Passado 15 minutos…._

- Carlisle! – gritei irritada. Ele ainda estava rir-se.

Ele parou de rir e respirou fundo, como tivesse a recuperar. Coisa que eu sabia que ele não precisava.

- Perdoa-me Bella. Mas é que foi hilariante. – disse-me.

- Não entendi. – afirmei ainda emburrada.

- Tu entraste aqui cheia de coragem, disseste-me que eu era um vampiro com uma mulher cheia de garra. E depois fazes-me uma pergunta disparatada como aquela. Foi cómico.

Suspirei aborrecida quando vi que ele estava a ponto de voltar a gargalhar, mas pelo contrário, controlou-se.

- Bella, é tudo mito. – explicou-me – Eu posso sair ao Sol. Só que os vampiros têm outra reacção. E outros mitos da estaca de madeira, do caixão... Também é tudo mentira, antes de tu me perguntares.

- Que reacção? – perguntei realmente interessada.

- Qualquer dia destes mostro-te. – sorriu-me.

Mas logo o seu sorriso morreu.

- O que foi? – perguntei.

- Vem aí alguém. – disse-me. Levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até á porta. Foi em segundos que ouvi a alguém a bater nela. Sorri com isso.

Carlisle abriu a porta e falou com a pessoa, que eu não conseguia ver. Falavam baixinho e eu também não conseguia ouvir.

Carlisle assentiu a algo e encarou-me transtornado.

- Bella… - disse-me enquanto se aproximava de mim, sentou-se ao meu lado e pegou nas minhas mãos.

- O que foi? – perguntei preocupada.

- A tua mãe… deu entrada no hospital. – disse-me.

E de repente...

Só me lembro da _Escuridão_.

* * *

* FOGE * Mas bem, até que este cap foi mais rápido, certo?

É, eu sei. Peço desculpas por estar a matar toda a gente, mas a fic é dramática. Portanto... :3

Aaah! *--* Ainda vai acontecer muita coisa. Maas e então gostaram da conversa com Carlisle? Foi tipo uma mistura de Suspense/Comédia *-*

Eu espero ter preenchido os vossos requisitos. Eu realmente gostei de escrever este cap. :b

_**UMA COISA**_. Faltam 31 reviews para os 100. Vocês ajudam eu chegar lá? :3

Agradecimentos

**Isa Stream **- pronto, pronto. Está aí a conversa. *-* O que achou? :b

**Dada Cullen** - kkkk. Eu sei que confundi um pouco. Admito.. Foi de prepósito. O:

**keth masen cullen** - eu adoraria ver a sua cara *-* mas amei o facto de você ter quase enfartado. Era o que eu queria kkk (6)

**julesbinoche** - É, eu odiei a insistência de Jacob no Eclipse. Mas sempre gostei de vê-lo como o melhor amigo. (: kkkkkk Neste cap tem mais um flashback.

**Mary P. Candles Maine** - Céus, coitado do Jacob. O:

**SAMsamCullen** - * medo * Pronto, pronto, está postado.

**SakaguchiMaya** - Eu estava a ouvir Emergency quando a ideia da fic veio-me á cabeça,e eu também adoro Paramore. kkkk O meu português é diferente porque eu sou portuguesa. De Portugal, mesmo. Eu escrevo na minha lingua, mas quando estou respondendo aos reviews é dificil não me deixar contagiar pelo sotaque brasileiro. kkk

_Bisôus, Mackie - sem graça - Cullen *-*_


	12. Lágrimas

_Capitulo XI_

- Bella? Bella, estás a ouvir-me? – ouvi uma voz a chamar-me. A voz parecia tão distante. E mesmo que eu me virasse em sua direcção, não conseguia ver nada. Eu estava mergulhada numa escuridão.

Então, o tom da voz começou a aumentar estranhamente. E reconheci a voz.

_Edward._

Mas o que ele fazia naquela escuridão? Ele não devia estar ali.

Um flash passou por mim. Lembrei-me de toda a tarde. Da declaração a Edward, da descoberta sobre Carlisle.

Vampiro. E eu não sentia medo. Por mais esquisito que parecesse, eu sentia-me segura.

Eu sabia. Eu sabia que nada voltaria a ser como era antes.

Antes era tudo tão simples. Não havia medos e tristezas. Eu não passava de uma adolescente feliz que vivia com os seus pais e tinha uma vida simples e feliz.

Agora, era tudo diferente. Nada era igual.

Eu sentia isso desde que coloquei os pés de volta em Chicago. A temporada passada em França, mostrou-me como era de verdade o mundo. E eu sabia que não era a mesma quando voltei.

Mas como é que possível que a minha vida ter dado uma volta de 180º de repente?

- Bella? Por favor, volta. – ouvi a voz de Edward a implorar. Partiu-me o coração ao perceber que a sua voz estava repleta de dor. Por ele, forcei-me a encontrar a superfície daquela escuridão.

Como sinal por estar perto do que eu procurava, comecei ouvir outros sons e vozes.

- Como ela está? – ouvi outra voz mais grave a perguntar. Carlisle.

- Na mesma. – murmurou Edward em resposta.

- Dentro de poucos minutos, ela irá recuperar os sentidos. – respondeu Carlisle reconfortando Edward. – Até lá, apenas tens que manter a calma. – e ouvi uma porta a ser fechada.

Conseguia ouvir o som de uma respiração descontrolada, enquanto ao mesmo tempo senti uma mão quente a envolver as minhas.

- Edward. – forcei a voz a vir, provocando me dor nas cordas vocais. O meu tom saiu baixo, quase inaudível, mas ele conseguiu ouvir-me e o aperto da sua mão aumentou.

- Bella. – suspirou de alivio - Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui. – reconfortou-me e eu forcei os meus lábios a criarem um pequeno sorriso e abri os olhos e encarei-o.

Reconheci o local onde estava. Tinham-me colocado numa cama do hospital. Edward estava deitado ao meu lado, na mesma cama.

Aproximou-se e beijou-me a testa.

- Que susto que nos pregaste. – resmungou.

- Desculpa. – disse-lhe, quando me lembrei… - E a minha mãe? O que aconteceu?

Vi a cara de Edward desfazer-se numa careta. Uma careta de tristeza. Mas não me respondeu.

- Edward… - disse o seu nome novamente, já entrando em desespero. – O que aconteceu? Onde está a minha mãe? – tentei levantar-me, mas Edward impediu-me.

- Calma. O Carlisle quando voltar explica-te isso tudo.

- Mas… Espera aí. O que fazes aqui? Não devias estar no teu quarto…

- Obrigada pela consideração. – fingiu desagrado – Não te preocupes comigo. Eu estou bem. Não sou como os outros, fraquitos. –disse.

- Claro claro. – resmunguei.

A porta abriu-se interrompendo o que quer que Edward ia dizer. De lá, surgiu Carlisle. Quando reparou que estava acordada, o rosto foi vestido por uma expressão de tristeza e compaixão.

- Bella. – vocalizou o meu nome calmamente. – Ainda bem que acordaste. – continuou sem retirar aquela expressão.

Eu estava a ficar realmente assustada. Senti o meu coração a bater mais forte e as minhas mãos estavam agora um pouco trémulas. Eles estavam me a esconder algo e eu sabia que não era nada bom. E para piorar, era sobre a minha mãe.

- Carlisle… a minha mãe? – perguntei-lhe.

Antes de me responder, aproximou-se de mim sentando-se na cama e pegou numa das minhas mãos trémulas.

- Lamento, Bella. – murmurou.

_Não… Não podia ser._

Os meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas enquanto eu abanava a cabeça em negação.

- Não… - sussurei com a voz rouca por causa do inicio do choro.

Eu não podia ter perdido a minha mãe. Não podia…

Não consegui segurar as lágrimas nos meus olhos, estas escorregaram pela minha face quando um soluço surgiu da minha garganta.

Fui envolvida por braços quentes, ao mesmo tempo que senti um beijo na minha nuca da mesma pessoa.

Virei-me para ele e abracei-o com toda a minha força. Escondi o meu rosto no seu pescoço e desabafei. Deixei as lágrimas escorrerem, os soluços fluírem, eu precisava de achar uma maneira de aliviar a dor que sentia dentro do peito.

Depois não me lembro de mais nada. Apenas da dor que sentia e de chorar, chorar, chorar e _chorar…_

_

* * *

_

_Perdão, perdão e perdão. :s _

_Peço imensa desculpa por causa da demora. Tenho estado sem nenhum animo e inspiração para escrever... Para além que a escola tem ocupado muito a minha cabeça ;x _

_Eu percebi que estava a demorar muito com a actualização de Emergency. :x E volto a pedir desculpas._

_**Obrigada por todos os reviews**. Podem não acreditar, mas eles me dão bastante animo.. Aliás, quando quis acabar o capitulo, **estive a ler todos os reviews**. :')_

_Chega de testamento. :x_

_Ah! Eu sei que está acontecer muitas mortes.. Mas mais para frente, vão perceber que era necessário isto tudo acontecer. (:_

_Bem, sem mais demoras. (tenho que ir para a cama, já é tarde em portugal e há escola amanhã, por isso não vou responder aos reviews :x)_

_Mackie Cullen,_


	13. Nossa Árvore

_Capitulo XII_

Eu estava sem vida.

Sentia os meus olhos arderem do choro e os braços quentes de Edward a envolverem-me enquanto os seus lábios estavam encostados ao meu cabelo.

Ouvia também uns murmúrios, mas nada para além disso.

Eu não queria esforçar a minha mente a pensar, porque eu saberia qual seria o primeiro pensamento e o quanto me iria atormentar. Por isso, deixava-me estar anestesiada.

A dor era tão grande que sufocava-me.

Edward encostou os seus lábios ao meu ouvido e emitiu uma melodia doce e calma. Fechei os meus olhos, que até aquele momento tinham estado sem foco, para ouvir a música perfeitamente.

E acabei por adormecer.

* * *

Acordei com a luz do Sol a bater-me nas pálpebras.

Pisquei os olhos várias vezes devido á intensa luminosidade, até que alguém fechou as cortinas do quarto.

Apercebi que estava a ser apertada contra um corpo. Encarei o rosto de Edward á minha frente e passei levemente a minha mão pela sua face macia. _Eu podia ficar assim para sempre. _

Despertando-me do meu deslumbre, ouvi uns murmúrios femininos.

- _Não percebo… A mãe dela não estava em Nova Iorque?_ – ouvi uma mulher a perguntar á outra, provocando uma facada no meu peito.

- _Sim, penso que estava. Mas parece que quando estava de regresso adoeceu rapidamente_.

- _Coitada. Tenho pena da Bella. Primeiro o pai, agora a mãe_. – escondi o meu rosto no pescoço de Edward, enquanto o meu corpo tremia violentamente e as lágrimas fugiam dos meus olhos.

Eu desejava com toda a minha força que elas parecem de falar sobre o assunto, eu queria esquecê-lo mesmo que temporariamente, pois sabia que teria que enfrentar a realidade em algum momento.

Eu não queria a pena delas, eu não queria a compaixão de ninguém.

Eu apenas desejava ser esquecida por um momento, deixarem-me no meu canto.

Claro que isso não se abrangia a Edward. Eu precisava dele agora mais que tudo, aliás, eu iria sempre precisar dele.

- Bella. – ouvi-o a chamar-me. Afastou o meu rosto do pescoço e limpou-me as lágrimas. Não consegui evitar os soluços que se seguiram. – Oh, Bella. – e abraçou-me com força.

.

.

.

Os meses passaram e com isso as saudades dos meus pais aumentaram.

Sentia falta do amor fraternal deles. Do meu porto de abrigo.

Era devastador para mim, ter perdido as pessoas que eu mais amava de forma tão brusca.

Tentava ignorar a dor, que às vezes tirava-me completamente as forças e tentar seguir em frente.

Durante esse tempo, recebi muito apoio de Carlisle e Edward.

Carlisle arranjou forma de levar Edward para minha casa, impedindo-me assim de ir trabalhar, para cuidar de Edward.

Não que eu me queixasse. Aliás, ele cuidava mais de mim do que ele. A presença dele, o conforto de estar nos seus braços era como uma anestesia para a dor.

Dormíamos juntos no meu quarto, apesar de todos os avisos que ele me dava devido á gripe.

Felizmente, Edward continuava como ferro, devido á sua boa imunidade, mas eu não sabia quanto mais tempo ele conseguia aguentar.

Suspirei profundamente e senti uma mão quente acariciar o meu rosto suavemente.

- O que estás a pensar? – perguntou-me Edward enquanto me encarava intensamente.

- Nada.

Edward suspirou. Ele já sabia que não conseguia arrancar nada de mim.

Passaram uns minutos, quando ele mudou de assunto de repente.

- Já reparaste que somos uma árvore? – perguntou-me com um sorriso.

- Uma árvore? – questionei confusa sem perceber onde ele queria chegar.

- Sim… Tu tens os olhos castanhos, cor do tronco da árvore. E eu sou as plantas. * – explicou sorrindo divertido.

Sorri também.

- Nunca tinha pensado nisso.

- Pois, nem eu. – confessou – Mas isso representa exactamente o que nós somos.

- Como assim?

- O tronco… segura os ramos onde estão as folhas. O tronco é a base da árvore. E tu és a base da minha vida. Sem ti eu não… Eu acho que não estaria aqui.

- Edward... – murmurei e corei.

Adorava quando ele me dizia esse tipo de coisas. Mas também deixava-me muito embaraçada.

- É verdade. – sorriu abertamente perante o meu constrangimento.

- Sem as folhas, a árvore não era bonita. – comentei. – Consideramos uma árvore morta e sem graça, quando ela está sem folhas. As folhas trazem toda a alegria e paz. – _Uau, isso soou tão não-eu._

- Amo-te. – murmurou enquanto se inclinava e tocava nos meus lábios com os seus.

- Como eu te amo. – respondi.

De apenas um simples roçar de lábios, o beijo tornou-se mais intenso. Estávamos deitado lado a lado, virados de frente para o outro na minha cama, quando Edward deitou-me de costas e colocou-se em cima de mim.

Ele tocava-me como eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana, delicada e gentilmente. Ele deslocou os seus beijos para o meu pescoço, os meus seios, etc.

Fiquei completamente nua, com ele também do mesmo estado em cima de mim.

Apesar da luxúria que invadia o meu corpo, eu estava envergonhada, porque nunca tinha ficado tão exposta a alguém. Na verdade, só poderia me entregar quando estivesse casada. Mas isso não me interessava.

- Bella, tens a certeza? – perguntou-me Edward. Conseguia _sentir_ o quanto ele também queria isso.

- Sim. – respondi prontamente. Edward olhou-me antes de fazer qualquer movimento. Também estava corado, não sei por ser a primeira ou pelo calor.

Edward baixou-se lentamente.

Com os seus lábios nos meus, de mãos dadas e conectados tão fisicamente quanto emocionalmente, entreguei-me de _corpo e alma._

_

* * *

_

_* A comparação dos olhos com a arvore, tem direitos de autor. Eu li isso na fic **Blind - **que adoro e está a ser traduzida no ff - e simplesmente achei muito fofo. Apenas coloquei isso, para ninguem não pensar mal de mim. rs. _

_

* * *

_

_Nossa Bella perdeu a virgindade. Eu não quis aprofundar o relato do acto porque tive receio que ficasse um capitulo para o erótico, rs. É um dos meus capitulos favoritos. E também porque eu nunca escrevi lemon. _

_Estamos quase nos **100 reviews**!_

_Obrigada a :_

_**Karen Carie Cullen** - antes eu postava uma vez por semana. Mas agora, com a escola e frustação quando não sai nada, não tenho bem um prazo :x ; **soneka_96**; **Marydf Evans Cullen** & **Aninha**._

_Beijos.  
_


	14. Romeu & Julieta

_Capitulo XIII_

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentia-me em paz e completa.

Depois de toda a dor de ter perdido Renée e Charlie, depois de _tudo_. Ainda me custava pensar nesse assunto, mas sentia-me como tivesse finalmente aceitado. Permitia-me acreditar e imaginar que eles estavam num sítio melhor. Um sitio bom, iluminado, calmo e mergulhado numa paz eterna.

Longe de todo o desespero, sofrimento e tristeza que este mundo oferecia.

Eles agora não sofriam, agora estavam bem.

E isso permitia-me sorrir com mais tranquilidade.

Acordei dos meus pensamentos, quando senti uns braços quentes e fortes apertarem-me envolta neles. Senti o seu corpo nu colado ao meu, adormecido.

Virei o rosto para observar o seu. E sorri de felicidade por saber que ele me pertencia._ Para todo o sempre._

Com muita relutância da minha parte, levantei-me da cama fazendo o mínimo barulho ou movimento que o pudessem acordar.

Caminhei em redor do meu quarto e parei á frente de um espelho. Observava o meu corpo exactamente como ele era e sem qualquer roupa a escondê-lo.

Surpresa, reparei que da minha pele surgia um pequeno brilho.

A minha pele foi sempre coberta por uma cor pálida. Nos últimos tempos, sempre que me via, parecia doente com várias manchas no rosto.

Mas agora, parecia que estava coberta por um véu que escondia todas as minhas imperfeições. Suspirei e dirigi-me ao pequeno armário de madeira e procurei algum vestido.

Encontrei um castanho claro enfeitado com alguma renda branca e cobri-me com ele. Penteei o meu cabelo e prendi-o com cuidado para não deixar nenhum cabelo fora.

Coloquei um chapéu da mesma cor que o vestido e finalmente estava pronta.

Olhei Edward pela última vez antes de sair do quarto, que tinha um fino tecido a cobri-lo até a sua cintura, permitindo-me mirar o seu peito. O que me fez arfar com a beleza deste. _Aliás, ele era belo por todo. _

Abandonei a casa e caminhei tranquilamente pelas ruas. Todos os conhecidos davam os seus pêsames mas apenas os cumprimentava sem qualquer agradecimento. Não queria que a sua pena ou seus pêsames. Não agora que queria tinha aceitado a perda dos meus pais.

Dirigi-me ao destino que com que tinha decidido seguir antes de sair de casa.

Avistei de longe a livraria humilde e sorri com nostalgia.

O familiar som de sino avisou da minha entrada e logo a seguir avistei Jacob.

- Bella. – murmurou. – Eu já soube. Os meus…

- Não. – interrompi-o. – Não quero os teus pêsames, Jacob. – este encarou-me confuso.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou-me preocupado.

- Melhorou. Tem estado melhorar.

- Melhorou? – questionou ainda mais confuso.

- Jake, eu já me conformei. Os meus pais estão em paz. Eu estou em paz. – Jacob sorriu aliviado com a minha frase.

- Fico feliz que tenhas aceitado. A menina forte de sempre. – disse divertido.

- Podes parar por aí. – afirmei enquanto me sentava num familiar sofá. Jake sentou-se ao meu lado.

- A sério. Fico muito feliz em ver-te.

- Eu também, Jake. – declarei pegando-lhe das suas quentes mãos.

- Mas, vejamos… Como está o Edward? – perguntou com um sorriso provocativo.

- Ora, lembrou-se! – exclamei surpresa.

- Quem é que não se iria lembrar do homem que deixou a menina Bella com um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso tolo nos lábios? – ri-me e ele riu-se comigo.

- Ele está bem. Muito bem. – corei ao lembrar-me das nossas ultimas _actividades físicas_.

Jacob percebeu e franziu a testa.

- O que se passa? – perguntei fingindo-me de despercebida.

- Não será que a senhorita tenha algo mais para me contar? – questionou-me.

- Não. – respondi prontamente.

- Eu… vou deixar passar esta. – afirmou e eu suspirei aliviada.

- Óptimo. Já que estou aqui, poderias me emprestar o livro Romeu e Julieta?

- Já não o tinhas?

- Tinha, disseste bem. Devo o ter perdido no hospital daqui, pois se bem me lembro ainda o tinha comigo na viagem de regresso.

Jake apenas assentiu e levantou-se, encaminhando-se para uma das prateleiras carregadas de livros. Observou concentrado os títulos destes enquanto tinha uma mão no queixo e a outra na cintura. Sorri novamente com nostalgia. Lembrava-me sempre das suas expressões, gestos e manias.

Era algo que nunca queria esquecer. Ele era a pessoa mais próxima e única que me conhece desde pequena, actualmente.

Aproximou-se de mim com o livro na mão e estendeu-me.

- Nunca vou entender a tua paixão por este livro. – apenas sorri-lhe em resposta enquanto pegava o livro.

- Sempre gostei da história. Desde pequena que o leio e nunca me cansei. Já o devo ter lido…

- 10 Mil milhões de vezes. – completou Jake com um sorriso divertido. – É teu.

- Não, Jake, não posso aceitar.

- Sem conversas. É teu. E ponto final.

- Mas Jake…

- Parágrafo! – exclamou e eu sorri-lhe.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada. Não sei o que era sem ti. – disse-lhe sinceramente.

- Eu também, menina. Mas vai para casa, tenho a certeza que alguém te espera. – disse-me.

Despedi-me dele, prometendo uma visita bastante próxima.

Caminhei de volta para casa, encarando o livro na minha mão. Entrei em casa que estava bastante silenciosa.

Subi para o meu quarto com o livro ainda na minha mão. Entrei nele e reparei na cama vazia. Olhei em volta e não o encontrei, nem barulho conseguia escutar.

- _A morte que sugou o mel do teu sopro, nenhum poder teve ainda sobre a tua beleza._ – uma voz doce e aveludada soou atrás de mim. Senti a respiração enquanto falava no meu pescoço.

Reconheci a frase como a voz e um sorriso cresceu no meu rosto. _Hoje, eu dava muitos sorrisos._

Virei-me para ele e olhei-o nos olhos.

- Que surpresa. Também leste Romeu e Julieta? – perguntei-lhe curiosa.

Ofereceu-me um belo e grande sorriso.

- Quem é que não leu? – respondeu-me com outra pergunta.

- Sim, talvez tenhas razão. – disse-lhe.

Atirei o livro para cima da cama e aproximei-me dele. Mas ele afastou-se.

Já não havia nenhum vestígio do seu belo sorriso. E do meu também.

Levantei a mão para tocar-lhe e ele desviou-se.

- Edward, o que se passa? – perguntei-lhe magoada.

- Perdoa-me Bella. – disse-me o que me deixou numa enorme confusão. Os seus olhos estavam pintados nitidamente por dor.

_Mas porquê? Será que ele não me queria mais? Depois de tudo o que aconteceu?_

Senti os meus olhos arderem e a minha garganta criar um nó. Toda a felicidade tinha-se dissipado, levando com ela o sentimento de paz que me habitava.

Ele olhou-me profundamente e de alguma forma percebeu todas as perguntas feitas mentalmente.

Abanou por a cabeça lentamente.

- Não por isso. – afirmou-me – Continuo a amar-te. _Cada vez mais_. – declarou.

Todo o ar que eu tinha impedido a entrada, voltou bruscamente com isso.

- Então… - ia lhe perguntar, mas fui interrompida com Edward que começou a tossir fortemente.

Cobriu a boca com um lenço branco que mantinha na mão e eu arregalei os meus olhos.

Tirou o pano da frente da sua boca, e pude reparar – com grande horror – que tinha _sangue_.

- _Por isto_. – respondeu-me Edward.

E o inferno tinha voltado.

* * *

_Pois é. Não vou comentar nada sobre o capitulo, mas pergunto-me se repararam na fala do Edward em italico. _

_Ele disse á Bella, no livro Lua Nova. E achei muito lindo. E claro teria que ter aqui também._

_Enfim, espero que gostem e que tenham tido um carnaval divertido, já que o meu foi um tédio. _

_Obrigada:_

_**C****amilinha EGO** ; **Marydf Evans Cullen** - obrigada :) ; **Aninha** - obrigada xD novo capitulo, já deu para reparar ? :3 ; **Karen Carlie Cullen** - Quem é que não se iria superar dessa forma ? T-T Mas ela sofrer muito mais. :x Ahaha, isso não posso dizer :T ; **Tatai Cullen** - bem-vinda :) e obrigada. _

_Beijos,_

_MC_.


	15. Recordações

_Capitulo XIV_

_Será que eu nunca teria um momento de plena paz na minha vida?_

Sentia os meus olhos doridos, sentia-me fraca, sentia-me como que a qualquer momento fosse desmaiar. Estava tão mergulhada nos meus sentimentos, na minha dor, que fazia com que eu me esquecesse dos outros.

Até que a voz de Carlisle interrompeu.

- Ele teve consideráveis melhorias durante este período de tempo, mas isso não significa que a doença tenha desaparecido, Bella. – explicou Carlisle sério, enquanto observava todas as minhas reacções.

- Ele não tossia sangue antes. – disse num murmúrio seco, ajeitando-me na cadeira do consultório de Carlisle.

- Eu sei, Bella. Ele está pior do que estava antes. – disse-me lentamente, como me desse tempo para absorver cada palavra de cada vez. O meu estado devia ser pior do que eu imaginava.

A realidade abateu-se sobre mim e não consegui segurar as lágrimas que se formaram nos meus olhos. Escorrem pelo meu rosto e escondi-o nas minhas trémulas mãos.

Senti, então, braços fortes e frios a envolver-me.

- Bella… - sussurrou com pena.

- Não o deixes morrer Carlisle! – implorei enquanto lançava os meus braços em torno do seu corpo.

- Bella, eu…

- Por favor, Carlisle. – repeti enquanto olhava nos seus olhos.

- Eu vou ver o que posso fazer. Mas não posso prometer nada. – disse encarando-me tristemente. Apenas balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, dei um tempo para recuperar-me e levantei-me e abandonei o consultório em silêncio.

Percorri o corredor branco e frio do hospital lentamente, enquanto todas as memórias que se tinham formado desde que eu voltei para a cidade invadiam a minha mente.

Recordei do abraço quente e envolvente da minha mãe quando me apertou forte contra o seu peito, demonstrando a falta que eu lhe tinha feito. Senti o meu coração apertado quando me perguntei onde ela estaria agora.

Eu precisava tanto dela. Eu precisava que ela estivesse aqui agora, para afagar os meus cabelos e prometer-me que tudo iria ficar bem. Eu desejava voltar para a minha infância, onde pela primeira vez na minha vida me apercebi que tinha sido completamente feliz. Porque eles estavam lá. O meu pai e a minha mãe.

Como eu gostaria, que o meu pai tivesse conhecido Edward. E ele tivesse passado pelo doloroso questionamento que todo o pai faz ao homem a quem vai entregar a sua amada e querida filha. Eu simplesmente amava o lado protector do meu pai. Como ele acreditava, que por mais velha que eu fosse, eu nunca deixaria de ser a menina dele. Eu queria voltar a sentir que era apenas uma menina.

Eu estava segura do meu coração tal como os sentimentos.

Amava Edward, sem sombra de dúvida.

_Incondicional e irrevogavelmente._

Era um amor diferente do amor que eu sentia pelos meus pais. Era quente demais, ardia-me por dentro e trazia-me sensações que o amor fraternal não fazia.

Era um amor tão bom como mau. Podia conceder toda e qualquer felicidade existente no mundo, mas poderia retira-la num piscar de olhos.

Era exactamente assim, que me sentia.

No dia que o conheci senti que algo mudou no meu interior. Um sentimento forte e quente invadiu-me e desde então o seu sorriso e os seus olhos verdes não saíram mais da minha cabeça. Eu senti que aquilo era algo mais. Pois então era_. Era o amor mais verdadeiro que algum vez existiu. _

Acreditava que conseguia viver sem os meus pais, mesmo que isso me provocasse uma enorme dor. Mas e sem Edward? Conseguiria eu sobreviver?

_Conseguiria uma árvore ser bonita sem a presença das folhas verdes? _

Aproximei-me do quarto onde ele estava, espiei pela porta e senti o meu coração despedaçar-se quando a imagem de Edward tomou a minha visão.

Ele parecia tão fraco. A pele estava muito pálida, que só por si já lhe dava um ar doente. Tinha também salientes olheiras debaixo dos seus olhos, que agora estavam fechados. Sabia que ele estava adormecido e agradeci mentalmente por isso, já que eram estes momentos os único de descanso que a doença que dava, para além de que a dor que inflamava dentro do meu peito ia piorar quando visse os seus olhos verdes tristes com a minha imagem reflectida neles.

Desejava aproximar-me dele contudo. Queria passar a minha mão pelos seus cabelos acobreados, beijar-lhe o rosto e sussurrar-lhe a promessa que eu estaria sempre lá e que tudo ia ficar tudo bem. Mas de modo a evitar que eu também ficasse igual, Carlisle proibiu-me de me aproximar dele, tal como trabalhar no hospital, dando como desculpa que eu precisava umas férias.

O que infelizmente, eu não queria. Preferia manter a minha mente ocupada com assuntos do hospital, em vez de estar mergulhada nos meus problemas.

Quanto á promessa, eu dividia em duas partes. A parte da certeza e a parte que eu não tinha muita certeza. A primeira parte referia-se ao facto de estar sempre lá. Eu estaria. Desde o momento que entreguei o meu coração, também admiti que a minha alma lhe pertencia. Que eu lhe pertencia. E sem ele, eu não existia.

Já a segunda, eu não sabia. O estado de saúde dele era tão grave. Carlisle tentava-me preparar para o pior e eu também o queria fazer, mas simplesmente doía tanto que eu deixei de tentar, permitir-me alguma paz e acreditar plenamente que tudo iria ter um final feliz.

Eu esperava.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Bella? – ouvi o meu nome ser pronunciado por uma voz ligeiramente rouca, num sussurro que quase não consegui escutar.

Levantei a cabeça e encarei o dono da voz.

- Edward.

Ele olhou-me e pude identificar tristeza e amor misturados com o verde dos seus olhos.

- Como estás? – perguntei-lhe enquanto olhava o seu rosto.

- Bem, acho. – respondeu-me simplesmente elevando um pouco o tom da voz, já que eu estava afastada da sua cama. Fiquei em silêncio, com medo que dissesse algo que o magoasse. Ele olhou me em silêncio também.

Só o facto de estar mos juntos, apesar de separados por alguns metros, já era suficiente para nós. Eu sentia os dedos formigarem para tocar-lhe, mas sabia que não estava permitida a isso.

Recebi cortar o silêncio após algum tempo, quando comecei-me a sentir um pouco desconfortável.

- Então, o que tens feito? – disse numa tentativa falhada de conseguir um assunto casual.

Ele riu-se, apesar de a gargalhada ter sido fraca.

- Sério que tu perguntaste isso? – perguntou olhando-me divertido. Sorri por ter conseguido retirar a tristeza do seu olhar, mesmo que sendo por alguns segundos.

Senti também o ambiente pesado ficar mais leve com o seu sorriso.

- O quê? Só estou interessada. – respondi-lhe com um sorriso. Ele correspondeu-me com outro.

- Cama, mais cama, mais cama, mais cama, mais cama. Enfim… - suspirou – Espera, já disse cama? – disse divertido.

- Hum, alguma enfermeira interessante? – perguntei-lhe um sorriso travesso.

- Uma só. – respondeu-me olhando-me directamente nos olhos. – E muito boa na cama por sinal. – sussurrou a ultima parte. Provocando um exagerado rubor nas minhas bochechas.

- Edward! – censurei. Ele apenas riu-se do meu embaraço. Ainda corada acrescentei: - Bem, digamos que também não és nada mal.

- Nada mal? – questionou com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Tens sorte de estar assim. – apontou para si mesmo. – Senão verias o "nada mal". – sorriu-me travesso.

Ri-me das suas palavras. Finalmente sentia-me leve, muito bem por sinal. Era tão reconfortante estar assim outra vez.

- Meu Deus, criei um monstro. – fingi horror e ele riu-se comigo.

- Bem – iria falar mas foi interrompido, quando começou a tossir fortemente. Levantei-me alarmada e iria aproximar-me se uma mão branca não tivesse-me parado.

- Aqui, Bella. – ordenou-me Carlisle sério e aproximou-se de Edward, que continuava a tossir. Duas enfermeiras entraram seguidamente a correr pelo quarto a dentro. Consegui reconhecê-las: Lauren e Angela. A última sorriu-me com compaixão antes de se virar para o seu chefe.

- Lauren faz pressão nesta zona. – ordenou outra vez e acrescentou sem me olhar: - Angela, leva a Bella para fora do quarto, por favor.

- Quê? Porquê? – gritei enquanto Angela continuava-me a puxar para fora. – Não! Carlisle! O que se passa? – continuei a gritar em desesperado quando Angela fechou a porta do quarto e ficou do lado de fora comigo. Senti as lágrimas molharem a minha face, enquanto as minhas mãos tremiam fortemente.

Angela abraçou-me apertado e sussurrou:

- Lamento, Bella.

* * *

_ Suspense.. _

_Será?_

_Enfim... CARAMBA! Falta a porra de 6 REVIEWS para o meus tanto desejados e amados 100 REVIEWS ! _

_Ah! **Esta fic também já completou um ano** :') Foi no mês passado T-T Não lembrei. _

_Adoro todaaas as minhas fics, mas considero esta especialmente a menina dos meus olhos *-* _

_Enfim (outra vez). **Obrigada por todos os comentários e o apoio que me tem dado**, apesar de eu ser uma autora desnaturada. :l _

_Obrigada: **Maria Clara Sifuentes** - Obrigada pelos elogios :D Bem.. Agora estou com medo de você, depois que leia este capitulo. '^^ * fogee * ; **Tatai Cullen** - rsrs, pois é. Ele sempre esteve doente, eu acho que inventei alguma magia e fiz que aquilo estabiliza-se, mas não podia ser para sempre. :l ; **Karen Marie Cullen** - Opa! Demorei novamente, peço desculpas. :b Eu amooo que a Bella sofra, sofra, sofra.. E quanto aos vamps... Vamos ver :D ; **Camilinha EGO** - Melhor.. O que vai ser de mim depois de vocês lerem isto? :l * medo * ; - Obrigada pelos elogios :D Fico feliz que tenha gostado. _

_Mais uma coisa... * Momento dramático em 1.. 2.. 3...* CUSTA VOCÊS ME DAR A FELICIDADE DOS 100 REVIEWS ? CUSTA ? :l * Off *  
_

_E chega, agora se me dão licença vou fazer as minhas malas e fugir para a Ilha Esme :D_

_Bisôus,_

_Mackz.  
_


	16. Escuridão

_Capitulo XV_

_Tic, tac, tic, tac.. _

O som que preenchia-me a mente, naquele momento.

Todo o hospital estava demasiado silencioso, ou talvez, apenas aquela parte estivesse silenciosa. O relógio, que estava colocado na parede á minha frente rodava os ponteiros sem parar, provocando o tal "tictac".

As minhas pernas estavam dormentes e as minhas costas bastante doloridas, por estar na mesma posição há bastante tempo, talvez imensas horas. Sentada no chão, com as pernas cruzadas e encostada á parede pintada de branco do hospital, era assim que eu permanecia.

Os meus olhos estavam doloridos e apostava que estavam vermelhos, consequência das lágrimas que brotavam sem qualquer impedimento dos meus olhos. Estava tão fraca que já nem sequer tinha força para soluçar.

O meu coração frágil batia fortemente por qualquer esperança de uma notícia que viesse nas horas que se seguiam.

Eu tinha sido expulsa do quarto de onde Edward estava. Eu estava com um imenso receio de descobrir o que estava a acontecer dentro daquelas quatro paredes.

Angela ficou um bom tempo comigo, mas depois de várias tentativas falhadas de acalmar-me e forçar-me a alimentar, desistiu e seguiu com os seus afazeres.

Estava mergulhada em pensamentos quando ouvi a porta do quarto ser aberta, levantei a cabeça e observei dois homens a sair de lá: Carlisle e outro médico desconhecido.

Eles encaram-me para de seguida olharem um para outro, sussurrarem algo que não fui capaz de escutar e assentir em concordância. Ambos aproximaram-se de mim, pensei em levantar-me, mas era do meu conhecimento que eu não tinha quaisquer forças, duvidava até que conseguisse pronunciar algo.

- Bella. – murmurou Carlisle enquanto fitava-me atentamente. – Confia em mim. – prometeu-me deixando-me confusa e perguntar-me internamente o porquê daquele pedido.

Então, Carlisle olhou para o outro médico e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Observei o tal médico desconhecido a retirar da sua bata branca: um frasco de vidro com algum líquido desconhecido e um lenço branco.

O homem ajoelhou-se ao meu lado e molhou o lenço com o líquido, voltou a guardar o pequeno frasco no bolso. Virou-se para mim e presenteou-me com um sorriso amigável enquanto aproximava o lenço da minha face lentamente e observava as minhas reacções.  
Carlisle também abaixou-se do meu lado e segurou-me os braços.

O médico pressionou o lenço contra o meu nariz e inspirei com força devido á surpresa. Tentei debater-me assustada e sem entender o que estavam a fazer-me, mas não consegui por causa da prisão em que Carlisle tinha-me colocado.

Comecei me a sentir sonolenta, visão ficou distorcida e cada vez foi ficando mais escura.

Antes de tudo ficar preto, ainda consegui ouvi Carlisle a sussurrar-me "Vai ficar tudo bem" até que apaguei de vez.

- … Mas o que vai lhe acontecer agora? – ouvi uma voz feminina a sussurrar.

-Não sei. O Doutor disse para apenas cuidarmos. – respondeu outra mulher.

- Lauren… - escutei um suspiro – Okey, pronto. Vais ter que voltar, certo? – não consegui ouvir a resposta.

A conversa terminou por ali. Eu ainda não estava suficientemente acordada e consciente para perceber do que elas estavam a falar. Senti que estava deitada em algo macio, talvez uma cama. Estiquei as pernas e os braços e soltei um gemido quando os meus ossos estalaram chegando-me a provocar dor.

Ouvi, então, passos ao redor do sítio onde eu estava e de seguida um suave baque. Uma pequena e quente mão afagou-me a cabeça carinhosamente e finalmente, abri os olhos.

- Olá Bella. – cumprimentou-me Angela num tom baixo. Limpei a garganta e só depois respondi.

- Olá.

- Estás bem? – perguntou-me enquanto encarava-me atentamente. Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça afirmativamente.

Olhei em meu redor e reparei que as paredes eram pintadas por um tom suave de amarelo, a única janela do quarto tinha uma cortina branca com vários detalhes. Só então que me dei conta da minha realidade.

Eu não estava no hospital. Aquele era o meu quarto. _Mas o que eu fazia no meu quarto?_

Sentei-me e consequentemente uma tontura invadiu-me. Angela aproximou-se mais e colocou-me uma mão nas costas e a outra no ombro, empurrando-me assim de volta para a cama.

- Calma Bella. Não vais a lado nenhum. – disse-me.

_E… Edward? Eu não podia ficar aqui, com ele lá no hospital. _

Tentei-me levantar outra vez, mas Angela impediu-me.

- Não. Eu não posso ficar aqui, Angela. – tentei explicar.

- Mas tens Bella. Desculpa. – respondeu-me melancolicamente.

- E o Edward? Ele está no hospital. Eu tenho que ir para lá. Por favor, Angela. – implorei.

- Bella… - olhou-me séria – Ele não está no hospital. – explicou-me lentamente, oferecendo-me tempo para absorver cada palavra.

- O quê? – murmurei. – Como não pode? Ele… - senti um enorme nó na garganta.

- Não está, Bella. – afirmou e aproximou-se de mim, envolvendo-me nos seus braços. Sem tentar impedir, as lágrimas correram livremente pela minha face.

_Ele não... Não podia_.

Eu não conseguia acreditar. Eu ainda tinha esperança que aquilo não passasse de um engano e que ele estava bem. Agarrei a camisola de Angela fortemente, enquanto ela tentava me acalmar.

- Bella. – ouvi uma voz masculina chamar-me na direcção da porta. Levantei os olhos e vi Jacob.

- Jake. – gemi enquanto muitos mais soluços brotavam histericamente.

Ele aproximou-se com uma tristeza nítida no brilho dos seus olhos e alcançou-me, quando Angela afastou-se para ele abraçar-me.

Escondi o rosto no seu pescoço, enquanto que ele afagava a minha cabeça.

- Lamento, Bella. Lamento imenso, pequena. – murmurou quando começou a balançar-se lentamente.

Ainda era tudo demasiado surreal para mim. Eu realmente não estava acreditar que ele… Nem conseguia dizer a palavra internamente de tamanha dor que me provocava. Eu simplesmente agarrava-me á esperança que aquilo fosse só um pesadelo.

Ele não podia abandonar-me. Simplesmente ele não seria capaz. Eu queria crer que não.

Para qualquer lugar que ele fosse, eu desejava ir junto. Não era só um desejo de estar na sua companhia, como também a minha própria vida dependia disso. Para mim, Edward e viver tinham o mesmo significado. _Então, o que seria eu sem ele?_

Nada, eu seria uma boneca de trapos que uma vez foi realmente humana.

Por baixo dos meus soluços, consegui escutar uns outros. Levantei a cabeça que estava enterrada no pescoço de Jacob, que já estava completamente húmido devido às minhas lágrimas e olhei em direcção do som.

Encarei Angela que chorava também enquanto me observava. Estendi-lhe a mão e ela agarrou-a para então depois aproximar-se e sentar ao meu lado.

- Sinto muito, Bella. – disse entre os seus soluços e abraçou-me. A mão de Jacob ainda me tocava nos cabelos.

Depois de algum tempo, afastei-me de Angela e encarei ambos. Eu apenas precisava de uma coisa. Uma confirmação.

- Angela, Jake… - murmurei os seus nomes – Ele… - tentei livrar-me do nó da garganta, mas este permanecia – Ele… -funguei e voltei a soluçar histericamente. Eu não era capaz de sequer perguntar, mas eles entenderam.

Já que Angela acenou afirmativamente.

Inspirei audível e senti que não conseguia respirar. Levantei-me rapidamente e corri até a janela. Abri-a e dobrei-me para o exterior enquanto tentava procurar ar. Logo de seguida, senti dois braços a amparar-me.

- Bella. – exclamou Jacob – Por favor, acalma-te.

Mas a falta de ar ainda lá estava. Engoli violentamente o nó da garganta e consegui um alívio. Deixei-me deslizar até cair sentada no chão gelado. Jacob estava ajoelhado á minha frente enquanto segurava o meu rosto por entre as suas mãos.

- Por favor, não nos faças isto. – implorou quando os seus olhos também se encheram de água. – Eu sei que estás a sofrer, pequena. – e afagou-me a bochecha.

Depois de recuperar da falta de ar, senti as lágrimas a brotarem novamente dos meus olhos. Então, lembrei-me então de Carlisle.

Ele estava no hospital. Ele estava com ele. Só ele podia ajudar-me.

Mesmo sabendo do meu estado, prometi-me a mesma amanhã iria falar com Carlisle.

* * *

_Olá, alguém está aí?_

_Não comento nada sobre o capitulo :) Digam o que acham, vocês.  
_

_Desculpem pela enooorme demora. Antes qe pensem o contrário, eu não arrumei as fics para o lado. Eu tinha decidido acabar de escrever a **E** todinha e depois posta-la direitinho. Já tenho uns bons capitulos de avanço, então não vou demorar :) Provavelmente, na semana que vem posto novamente._

_**101 REVIEWS** ! :D Fiquei super feliz e muito obrigada ás pessoas que me ajudaram a chegar aos 100 :')_

_**Obrigada a todas as reviews do capitulo anterior**, aqui estão as respostas:_

_~ Obrigada: ** Soniinhah** - claro que não custa :b será que custa chegar aos 200 ? Brincadeira :b Obrigada, bjs. ;_** Maria Clara Sifuentes**_ - oh meu deus, com essas ameaças todas e com minha demora.. Tá feito, estou morta :o Obrigada :3 Pois é. ; **Juliete Masen Cullen** - claro que não, NUNCA! Nunca vou abandonar. :l Chorou? Ui, sou um máximo *-* rsrs, brincadeira. ;** Karen Marie Cullen** - medo, muito medo. Eu sei que sou má por isso está aqui mais um capitulo e mais sofrimento para a Bella (A) ; **Amy TC** - coitadinho mesmo :l Mas o que eu posso fazer? (A) Ah que nada, sou um anjo :D Só gosto de ver as personagens morrendo e sofrendo.. Qual é o mal? :l ; **Kitty** - obrigadaa pelos elogios, fico feliz que goste :) obrigada de novo. ;** natfurla**n - você matando um vampiro.. Hum, eu gostaria de ver :o Quanto isso, eu não sei.. São as personagens que mandam, eu não tenho nada haver com isso. ;) Obrigada, fico feliz que goste. :)_

_Uffs, obrigada novamente e até o proximo capitulo - que eu prometo que na proxima semana está aqui.._

_E dependendo das reviews também.. Será que eu ainda tenho o direito de pedir isso? :(_

_Omfg, eu só queria escrever umas frases e olha testamento já. Parou!_

_Bisôus, _

**_M_**ackz_.  
_


	17. New York

_Capitulo XVI_

Ouvi o barulho de passos a aumentar á medida que se aproximavam. Virei o olhar na direcção da porta e de lá surgiu Jacob, que me deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Er… Fiz chá e pensei que talvez fosse bom para relaxares. – disse-me cauteloso, como tivesse receio de dizer algo que fosse provocar uma nova crise de choradeira. – Queres? – perguntou-me e eu apenas acenei afirmativamente com a cabeça, enquanto o olhava.

Sentia a pele por debaixo dos meus olhos, dolorida, tal como os mesmos. A voz provavelmente nem sequer sairia. Estava com uma dor de cabeça enervante devido ao demasiado período de tempo em que estive ocupada a chorar. Por essas razões que aceitei o chá. Talvez trouxesse algum alívio a umas dores, já que as restantes… Bem essas, eu saberia que nunca iriam desaparecer.

A dor de perder as três pessoas mais importantes do meu mundo.

_Mas que treta de sorte era esta? _

Eu realmente não queria acreditar que alguém pudesse sofrer tanto quanto eu estava a sofrer. E eu já tinha a prova que dizia completamente o contrário. Observei Jake a servi-me o chá, enquanto respirava fundo para acalmar o nó que se tinha formado na minha garganta. E eu já sabia onde isso ia levar. Umas longas horas de choro. Decerto iria morrer devido a uma dor de cabeça. _Bem, talvez chorar novamente não fosse assim tão mau._

Agarrei na chávena com o liquido fumegante com as mãos trémulas e fracas.

- Eu já coloquei açúcar. – afirmou Jacob enquanto me observava a levar a chávena aos meus lábios. O líquido quente tinha um sabor agradável, de certo fruto de algumas especiarias índias. – Angela veio aqui, quando estavas no quarto. E… - olhei para ele atentamente – O Doutor Cullen não estava no hospital. Ninguém sabe dele. – confessou enquanto me observava.

- Como assim ninguém sabe dele? – a minha garganta doeu quando puxei pela minha voz.

- Eu não sei, Bella. Apenas… Ninguém sabe. – afirmou tristemente e respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar. – Eu… - começou hesitante – Contactei a tua tia Heidi.

- Porquê? – esperei pela resposta enquanto me lembrava da minha tia Heidi. Heidi Swan, a única irmã do meu pai, vivia em Nova Iorque com o seu marido. Não tinha filhos já que era infértil, por isso tratava-me como sua filha. Era uma senhora bastante amorosa e alegre. Apesar do facto de não conseguir gerar vida dentro dela, roubou-lhe um pouco do seu brilho. Renée e ela tratavam-se como irmãs. Senti uma lágrima solitária correr pela minha face, quando a lembrança da minha mãe invadiu-me a mente e rapidamente limpei-a.

_Deus, como sentia falta dela. _

- Bella? – chamou-me Jake. – Já aqui estás? – brincou sorrindo-me.

- Desculpa. Distraí-me. – disse-lhe triste e o seu sorriso murchou.

- Eu reparei. – respondeu-me simplesmente e continuou o assunto anterior – Então, onde eu ia? Ah! Eu falei com a tua tia Heidi e contei-lhe tudo pelo que estavas a passar. E… - ficou a olhar para mim hesitante.

- E?

- Ela quer que tu vás morar com ela. – disse-me rapidamente.

- O quê? – suspirei – Não, Jake, não posso. Eu… – tentei explicar antes de ser interrompida.

- É para o teu bem. Estares aqui não é bom para tua saúde e para tua sanidade. Talvez seja bom mudares de ares. Talvez possas voltar a estudar e…

- Não! – gritei, arrependendo-me logo em seguida quando as enxaquecas acordaram. Abaixei a cabeça e segurei-a com as duas mãos. – Jake, e tu? – levantei a cabeça e encarei-o.

- Eu vou ficar bem. – sorriu-me brilhantemente. – Vou voltar para La Push. – confessou-me e senti os meus olhos marejarem.

- Jake, eu não te quero perder também. – disse-lhe com a voz enrouquecida. Jacob aproximou-se e envolveu-me com seus braços.

- Bella, eu não te posso levar comigo. Não é seguro. É melhor para ti que vás para Nova Iorque. – apertou-me contra o seu peito enquanto sussurrava.

- Então, isto é uma despedida? – perguntei enquanto as lágrimas fugiam dos meus olhos.

- Ainda não, tola. Vou ficar contigo enquanto estiveres aqui. – disse-me enquanto limpava a minha face molhada.

.

.

.

- Deus! O que levas aqui? Pedras? Bella, também há pedras em Nova Iorque. – brincou Jacob, quando chegamos á estação.

- Não. Só roupas. – respondi-lhe quase automaticamente. Jacob olhou-me e suspirou, enquanto o sorriso fugia dos seus lábios. Senti-me mal por deixar Jacob desapontado com a sua tentativa de me animar. Mas eu não podia fazer nada. Eu era uma pedra. Uma pedra falante e fria.

O vento frio de Novembro percorria a estação, provocando-me arrepios apesar da quantidade de roupas que eu usava. Depois de muitos pedidos, de Angela e Jacob, finalmente aceitei mudar-me para Nova Iorque. Iria ser o meu primeiro Natal longe de casa e sem as pessoas que eu amava.

- Bella! – exclamaram. Olhei na direcção do som e vi Angela a correr apressada. Quando se aproximou, abraçou-me apertada. Afastou-se então, sorrindo para mim.

- Não podia deixar de me despedir de ti. – explicou-me ainda com o belo sorriso.

- Claro. – respondi simplesmente. Angela olhou para Jacob e suspirou. Eu apenas desviei o olhar para o comboio que tinha acabado de chegar.

- É o teu comboio. – explicou Jake. Virei-me para eles e abracei-os apertado, antes de entrar no comboio.

Sentei-me perto da janela, onde consegui observar Jake e Angela acenar-me. Acenei de volta enquanto sentia lágrimas a invadirem os meus olhos. Eu estava a deixar toda minha vida para trás.

_A minha cidade, os meus amigos, a minha casa, a minha família e até o grande amor da minha vida. _

Eu tinha lhes prometido fazer um esforço para recomeçar a minha vida. _Mas como? _Eu não tinha qualquer força de vontade, alegria ou amor dentro de mim que pudesse oferecer. Toda a razão da minha existência tinha-se dispersado. A minha única força era baseada no apoio que Jake e Angela tinham-me dado. _Mas sem isso, que força eu teria?_

Sentia-me uma boneca sem vida. Fria e sem qualquer sentimento. E que apenas sabia chorar. _Para quê que eu serviria?_

A viagem foi relativamente rápida, já que adormeci durante metade do percurso. Durante o restante tempo que me mantive acordada, ponderei ler. Lembrava-me então que o único livro que tinha comigo era o romance de Shakespeare, _Romeu e Julieta._ E digamos que trazia-me recordações, apesar de boas, eu preferia não as lembrar. Já que eu _tentaria_ recomeçar. Apesar de ainda duvidar que conseguiria tal acto.

Quando o comboio parou, suspirei de alívio que aquilo tinha terminado. Saí da carruagem e avistei logo em seguida a minha tia, que sorriu emocionada e correu na minha direcção.

- Bellinha! Querida, que saudades. – abraçou-me apertado e afastou-se então para me observar – Já não te via há tanto tempo. Estás tão crescida! – disse-me alegremente.

- Olá. – respondi-lhe e ela sorriu-me triste.

- Vamos, vamos embora. O teu tio está ansioso por rever-te. – comentou enquanto ajudava-me com as malas e caminhava para fora da estação.

Quando chegamos a sua casa, um pequeno sorriso surgiu nos meus lábios quando senti que estava num lar.

- Isabella, como estás? – cumprimentou-me o meu tio Robert carinhosamente enquanto me abraçava.

- Bella. – corrigi timidamente. Apesar de já o ter feito inúmeras vezes, Robert ainda tinha o hábito de me chamar Isabella. – Estou... Er, bem. – respondi-lhe.

- Bella. – repetiu – Ainda bem.

- Desculpem-me interromper, mas preciso de levar a Bella ao seu quarto. Querida, fazes-me o favor de me seguir? – perguntou-me Heidi e eu apenas a segui.

Caminhei atrás dela por um longo corredor, até ela parar, abrir uma porta e guiar-me para dentro.

- Este é o teu quarto, Bella. As tuas malas daqui a pouco estarão aqui. – assegurou-me enquanto abria a janela e arrumava as cortinas. Até se virar para mim e observar-me atentamente. Mostrei um pequeno sorriso, constrangida com aquela atenção e sentei-me na cama. Heidi sentou-se ao meu lado e pegou-me nas mãos.

- Lamento imenso, Bella. – murmurou tristemente referindo-se ao mais doloroso assunto. Senti os meus olhos arderem, o já conhecido nó na garganta formou-se. Então, grossas lágrimas desceram pela minha face enquanto brutos soluços percorreram o meu corpo. Senti os braços da minha tia envolverem-me os ombros e os seus lábios roçarem no meu cabelo.

Eu ainda não tinha descoberto como seria o _meu recomeçar_.

* * *

_Postado, como prometido. :) _

_O que acharam de Heidi como tia de Bella? O "tio" Robert, inicialmente, tinha sido Phil, mas depois reparei que já tinha sido referido, por isso mudei. _

_Caso, haja algum erro, avisem. :')_

_Obrigada a todos os reviews do ultimo capitulo, tal como todo o apoio que me tem dado:_

_Obrigada:** natfurlan** - coitada da Bella mesmo :l fico feliz que tenha gostado, obrigada. :b ; **Maria Clara Sifuentes** - kkkkkk, euri. postei rápido, viu? :D bjsbjs ; **Soniinhah** - ah, espero bem que sim ;b onde está o Edward ? essa é realmente uma boa pergunta.. Não sabes o quanto fico feliz por haver pessoas que morrem de ansiedade por causa dos meus capitulos (A) bjsbjs. _

_Até o próximo capitulo. _

_Bisôus,_

_**M**ackz.  
_


	18. Um ano longe

**Capitulo 17**

**.  
**

_Um ano depois…_

Observei as chamas da lareira com bastante e até demasiada atenção. Registei os seus movimentos e o som provocado pelos pequenos estalos da madeira ao ser engolida pelo fogo. Isto tudo era apenas uma maneira de me desligar do resto. E também uma maneira de fugir de das pessoas e consequentemente da sua atenção.

Ouvi as vozes de fundo, mas não fiz qualquer esforço para perceber qual o assunto discutido. Com um suspiro, voltei os meus olhos para as chamas. Confesso que estava aborrecida. Apertava o braço da poltrona onde estava sentada devido a irritação que crescia em mim, enquanto internamente eu apenas desejava ir para a casa.

Era Natal. Normalmente, eu gostava destas alturas. E por razões óbvias passei a detestar.

Estava tão concentrada em acalmar-me da súbita irritação, que assustei-me quando uma voz surgiu do meu lado bem próxima a mim.

- Eu não sabia que o fogo era assim tão interessante.

- Pois. – respondi simplesmente, ainda sobressaltada, quando uma figura masculina surgiu á minha frente, tapando-me a visão da lareira. _James_.

- Oh, eu não fazia ideia... – comentou olhando-me surpreso. Consegui perceber a diversão no seu tom.

- De quê? – perguntei indiferente.

James não era mau rapaz, pelo contrário, era simpático, divertido e bastante inteligente, pelo que me pareceu nas últimas horas. Tinha reparado também, infelizmente, que tinha estado sempre a tentar captar a minha atenção.

James era filho da Mrs. e Mr. Wilson, cuja família era bastante conhecida pelas suas poses e pela sua humildade. Quando foi do seu conhecimento o que aconteceu com a minha família, não hesitaram de me convidar a mim e aos meus tios, para passar a ceia na sua casa. Era uma família acolhedora e amorosa, mas não pude deixar de notar que era um pouco intimidadora.

- Que eu era assim tão aborrecido. – completou num tom de brincadeira, mas era possível reparar na decepção.

- Oh, não. – sorri-lhe – Eu é que estou… Não estou com muita cabeça para este tipo de coisas sinceramente. – admiti. Ele assentiu sorrindo-me tristemente e sentou-se ao meu lado, na poltrona encostada á minha.

- Eu percebo. – disse-me. Sentia os seus olhos em mim, mas nem sequer cogitei em devolver-lhe o olhar. Ele estendeu a mão e pegou na minha que ainda estava agarrar o tecido da poltrona.

Eu sabia que se caso eu puxasse a mão seria uma atitude rude, quando ele tinha sido o mais perfeito cavalheiro durante a noite toda. Mas também eu tinha a certeza que se caso não a retirasse, podia resultar em falsas esperanças. Não para mim claro. Para ele. O meu coração já pertencia a _alguém_.

Quando ouvi a voz de Heidi aproximar-se, agradeci aos Deuses por um pretexto para retirar a minha mão. Puxei-a delicadamente e levantei-me. Pelo canto do olho, percebi que James continuava a olhar-me.

- Bella, querida, arruma-te. Vamos embora. – declarou Heidi para minha felicidade. Assenti e afastei-me para pegar no casaco. Ouvi passos a seguir-me, mas ignorei. Quando agarrei no casaco, senti alguém ajudar-me a vesti-lo. Olhei para atrás e não me surpreendi quando me deparei quando James, novamente. Este sorriu-me abertamente.

Reparei então, na minha tia que nos observava com um sorriso no gosto. Apenas revirei os meus olhos, enquanto suspirava.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perdia-me nas páginas de um livro que tinha encontrado na pequena biblioteca de Robert, quando a voz da minha tia, que estava ocupada a arranjar as flores que estavam espalhadas pela sala chamou-me atenção.

- O que achaste de James Wilson? – perguntou-me nitidamente curiosa. Suspirei aborrecida.

- É simpático. – respondi simplesmente e voltei a minha atenção para o livro.

- Sabes que ele é um grande partido? Todas as mães querem ver as suas filhas casadas com ele. – disse-me. Voltei a suspirar já sabendo onde a conversa ia parar.

- É normal.

- Ele pareceu bastante interessado em ti. – comentou olhando-me, decerto á espera de uma reacção da minha parte. – Encontrei a Mrs. Wilson hoje de manhã e ela fez referência ao quanto James perguntou quando te veria novamente.

- Tia… - comecei, mas ela interrompeu-me.

- Eu sei, Bella. – disse-me enquanto se aproximava, sentando de seguida ao meu lado no sofá – Mas pondera apenas. Ele é um bom rapaz. – sorriu-me enquanto me tocava no braço – Eu só quero que sejas feliz. Estou apenas preocupada em assegurar o teu futuro.

- Tia… - repeti e suspirei – Obrigada, mas não se preocupe. – e abracei-a.

Separei-me dela e depois de lhe dirigir alguma desculpa, subi para o meu quarto. Fechei a porta, quando entrei. Encostei-me nela e deixei-me deslizar até o chão.

Suspirei, agora mais triste do que aborrecida.

Estava tão cansada de ter que manter uma mascara, de ter que me mostrar uma pessoa diferente da que eu era internamente. No exterior, era uma rapariga séria que sorria sem problemas, até sendo considerada alegre.

Internamente, eu era uma boneca que tinha o coração rasgado em bocadinhos. De tal maneira, que não haveria mais ninguém que pudesse juntar e fazer com que ele batesse novamente. Eu nem sabia explicar como tinha conseguido sobreviver este tempo todo. Era doloroso e sufocador demais.

E as saudades, que eram bem presentes, também não ajudavam nada.

_Um ano, longe de casa._

Mantinha-me conectada com Jacob, através de cartas. Quase todos os dias, recebia as suas cartas explicando-me como era a vida em La Push. Contava-me, através dessa forma, todas as suas aventuras. Heidi e Robert tinham sido relutantes em eu trocar correspondência com alguém desconhecido, mas penso que quando viram que esta era uma das razões que me mantinham inteira, não tiveram escolha.

_- __A morte que sugou o mel do teu sopro, nenhum poder teve ainda sobre a tua beleza.__ – uma voz doce e aveludada soou atrás de mim._

A lembrança invadiu a minha mente.

Raramente, deixava-me levar pelas recordações, porque eu sabia que iria acabar em lágrimas e iria voltar a ser como era no inicio. Antes de criar a máscara. A dor estava sempre lá. Às vezes, chegava a ser impossível de ignora-la, mas na sua maioria mantinha-me ocupada mentalmente para evitar que ela se alimentasse da minha fragilidade.

Céu, como sentia falta.

_Falta de tudo._

Dos momentos, das gargalhadas, da felicidade, do amor, da paixão.

Da sensação de sentir-me amada e protegida.

Passei as mãos pela minha face, limpando assim qualquer vestígio deixado pelas lágrimas. Levantei-me e caminhei em direcção da cama quando um mal-estar assaltou-me.

Repentinamente, não me estava a sentir bem. Comecei a sentir um cansaço enorme enquanto dores invadiam o meu corpo todo. Também um calor fez-se presente e quando passei a mão pela testa, notei que estava suada.

Bem, isto não era normal.

Não com o clima que estava lá fora. Clima, este que era neve e frio. E apesar de a casa estar mais quente, ainda não era suficiente.

Uma espécie de comichão na garganta provocou-me tosse violenta.

A porta do quarto abriu de repente, entrando Heidi seguida. Levantei a cabeça e Heidi encarava-me preocupada, aproximou-se de mim e ajoelhou-se á minha frente.

- Bella, sentes bem? – perguntou-me, ao qual respondi com balançar da cabeça negativamente. Levantou a sua mão e colocou-a na minha testa. – Oh, estás a arder! Deita-te, Bella. – ordenou-me enquanto me auxiliava. – Robert! – gritou depois.

Ouvi passos acelerados uns segundos depois e então Phil entrou no quarto também.

- O que se passa? – perguntou olhando-me com a testa franzida. – Ela está bem?

- Não. Por favor, chama o Dr. Lee. – pediu-lhe Heidi enquanto se afastava com Phil para fora do quarto. Voltou minutos após, com uma bacia na mão. Colocou-a na mesinha do lado, pegou no lenço, mergulhou-o e colocou-me na testa, enquanto mais recordações invadiam-me quando era eu no lugar dela.

Quando relembrei os momentos no hospital, uma luz acendeu-se em mim.

_Oh, não. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Não sei quando adormeci, mas quando finalmente abri os olhos deparei-me com um homem estranho que me analisava.

- Bella, este é o Doutor Lee. – apresentou-me Heidi que estava do outro lado da cama e que cuja presença eu ainda não tinha notado. – Vais ficar bem, querida. – assegurou-me.

_Não, eu não ia_.

- Olá Bella. – cumprimentou-me ele, sorrindo amavelmente. – Como te sentes? – perguntou, mas ignorei a sua pergunta.

Apertei as mãos e respirei fundo antes de falar, eu precisava de saber.

- Eu sou de Chicago. Trabalhei num hospital durante algum tempo e lidei com muitos pacientes com… - engoli a seco – Eu também acolhi uma _pessoa_ que… - a situação piorou quando me lembrei dessa pessoa e fiz um esforço para segurar as lágrimas - Também tinha. Será possível que…

- Não. – interrompeu-me Dr. Lee – Pelo menos, penso que não. A gripe já teria atacado antes. E se apenas agora estás a ter os sintomas, não é possível. – explicou-me sério, verificou o meu estado e mais alguma coisa que eu não tomei atenção e então saiu do quarto, pedindo a Heidi para o acompanhar.

Quando a porta se fechou, eu sabia que as coisas não seriam assim tão simples. Eu tinha a sensação que tudo iria ficar pior e para me confirmar tal coisa, Heidi voltou para perto de mim com os olhos encharcados.

_Eu já sabia._

_

* * *

_

_Olá meus amores. Era para ter postado semana passada, mas prontos.. :l _

_Não tenho nada a dizer sobre o capitulo, rs. Tirem as vossas próprias conclusões. _

_Obrigada por todos os reviews._

_Obrigada: **natfurlan** - que é isso? :o como é que você sabe mais que eu? eu não sei nada disso. :l obrigadaa pelos elogios, bjsbjs. ; **Maria Clara** - Euuu? :o pergunta para o Carlisle, ora. se quiser lençinhos, é só dizer :D obrigada e bjs. ; **darkwings** - sério? eu fico muito feliz por ter feito você chorar, kk :b Naaa, essa Heidi não é a dos Volturi, ahaha. Essa é mais humana. kk Será que eu não sou má o suficiente para isso ? mas gostei da ideia *-* obrigada e bjsbjs ;** Soniinhah** - ahaha. Obrigadaa. Bjsbjs. _

_E é só. _

_Bisôus e até o próximo capitulo,_

**M**_ackz.  
_


	19. Melodia

_Capitulo XVIII_

.

Tudo não passou de um susto.

Eu tinha sido apanhada por uma corrente de ar frio e como consequência, adoeci. Eu era de tal forma pessimista que os meus maiores medos vieram á superfície. Todos os meus pensamentos foram levados para o pior. Apesar de eu, ultimamente ter tido pensamentos suicidas, nada se comparou quando eu pensei que provavelmente estaria face com a morte. Eu era uma covarde.

Durante este tempo, James tinha ficado insuportável. Quando adoeci, apenas ficou pior. Convida-me regularmente para ser o seu par em bailes e passeios pela cidade, enfim.

Adoraria dizer não a todos os seus pedidos, mas eu sabia que me iria sentir culpada, já que ele mostrou-se tão preocupado e prestável. Tendo em conta também, o facto de Heidi ficar satisfeita ao ver-nos juntos.

Em nenhum momento, eu fiz as minhas decisão baseando-me no meu coração, fora tudo muito racional. Pensando apenas no bem-estar dos outros. Não era simpático e muito menos altruísta. Pelo contrário, era egoísta da minha parte fingir para James, porque isto estava a cega-lo.

A cega-lo na procura do _seu verdadeiro amor_.

- Está um belo dia, não está? – a voz de James interrompeu os meus pensamentos, obviamente á procura da minha atenção, já que tinha me mantido calada durante toda a caminhada.

Suspirei triste e então, respondi.

- Sim.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou enquanto eu sentia os seus olhos em mim.

- Claro.

- Ainda bem. – riu sem graça, decerto devido á minha total indiferença.

Quando percebi o que eu estava a fazer e o quanto era errado, decidi acabar com aquele passeio idiota.

- James, leva-me para casa, por favor.

- Claro. – murmurou com óbvia decepção na sua voz e com algum embaraço ainda.

O caminho de volta foi igualmente silencioso, sendo este interrompido apenas por sonoros suspiros vindos de James. Quando chegamos, encontrei Heidi na porta de casa.

- Então, já voltaram? – perguntou surpresa.

- Sim, a Bella desejou voltar mais cedo. – disse James antes de eu poder inventar uma desculpa qualquer. Heidi olhou-me com repreensão, ao qual eu apenas encolhi os ombros indiferente.

- Bem, foi na hora. Acabou de chegar correspondência para ti, Bella. - disse-me. Um sorriso involuntário nos nasceu nos meus lábios.

- Jacob? – perguntei agora animada e observei pela minha visão periférica uma careta forma-se no rosto de James, algo que me divertiu.

- Não sei. – respondeu Heidi – Vê. – estendeu-me o envelope sem olhar para o envelope.

Prontamente, abri o envelope. Surpreendi-me quando dentro deste encontrava-se apenas um papel branco com umas linhas e uns rabiscos lá desenhados.

- O que é isto? – perguntei e James olhou por cima do meu ombro, curioso.

- É uma partitura. – disse-me.

- Partitura? – questionei confusa.

- Sim. Uma partitura de piano. – explicou-me conseguindo confundir-me ainda mais. Jacob era o único com quem eu me correspondia e eu sabia que ele não tinha "tocar piano" como um dos seus passatempos. – Eu posso tocar para ti, se assim desejares.

Apenas poderia ser James, o único que eu sabia que tocava. A suspeita aprofundou-se quando este ofereceu-me um sorriso galanteador. Não preciso dizer que fiquei desiludida, certo? Eu desejava recusar, mas a curiosidade estava a matar-me.

- Claro. – concordei relutante, por pensar em estar na presença de James mais tempo que o combinado.

- Que romântico! – exclamou Heidi - que se tinha mantido em silêncio - na sua sempre presente animação. – Entrem, vamos.

Heidi guiou-nos até á sala, onde se encontrava o grande piano preto de cauda. James sentou-se no banquinho em frente ao piano e convidou-me a juntar a ele. Não tive tempo de recusar, já que Heidi no mesmo segundo empurrou-me gentilmente para sentar ao lado dele.

Ele sorriu-me, antes de pousar os seus dedos sobre as teclas de marfim e dar vida a música que estava escrito no papel á sua frente.

A melodia invadiu o ambiente. Era linda, calma e apaixonante. Envolveu-me de tal forma, que rapidamente senti-me cair de amores por ela. Fez-me sentir segura, como já não me sentia á imenso tempo. Era fascinante e ao mesmo tempo engraçado, o facto de uma simples melodia de piano poderia me provocar tais sensações.

Apesar de James ser o único que eu conhecia que tinha talento para piano, eu sabia que não tinha sido ele que tinha-me enviado o envelope. Ou melhor, eu sentia.

Eu sentia que a música queria me mandar alguma mensagem. Essa que era de alguma forma intensa, que senti os meus olhos lacrimejar.

Fechei os olhos quando James afastou as mãos do piano.

- Está tudo bem? – pude notar a genuína preocupação.

- Sim. – respondi com a voz enrouquecida. Abri os olhos e sorri-lhe.

- Que melodia magnifica. – elogiou Heidi, enquanto se aproximava, fazendo-me lembrar da sua presença. – Precisas de agradecer a quem te enviou, Bella. – completou lembrando-me do envelope que estava amassado nas minhas mãos.

Estiquei o papel e reparei que tal como o meu nome, a minha actual morada estava presente, mas não havia nada escrito do lado do remetente, o que intrigou.

- Não diz nada. – disse-lhes.

- Nem por dentro do envelope? – Heidi perguntou e eu balancei a cabeça – Oh, eu reparei que não tinha morada por fora. Mas pensei que tivesse dentro.

- Isso é fora do normal. – comentou James, o óbvio.

- Pois. – concordei. Estiquei-me e agarrei a partitura, guardei-a de volta no envelope e levantei-me do banquinho. – James, obrigada pela tua companhia. – acenei-lhe e voltei-me em direcção ás escadas, não oferecendo a James, a oportunidade de responder.

Subi rapidamente sem sequer olhar para trás. Entrei no meu quarto, encostei-me á porta e deixei-me deslizar até o chão.

A minha mente estava mergulhada em perguntas. Questões que insistam em saber o dono daquela partitura. _Quem seria? E o porquê? Porquê que a melodia tocou-me de tal forma._

O desejo de descobrir a identidade misteriosa invadiu-me cada vez, sincronizando-se com o sentimento de frustração pela falta de resposta. Permaneci assim durante algum tempo, até desistir e levantar-me. Atirei a carta para a cama, quando senti um vento fresco na minha pele.

Olhei na direcção e vi a janela, que costumava estar sempre fechada, agora aberta. Estranhei aquilo, já que era a pedido de Heidi que estas mantinham-se sempre cerradas. Aproximei-me dela e observei o exterior.

Dali, conseguia ver a rua. As pessoas, os carros, tudo. Mas o que mais me chamou atenção foi uma forma negra, que tinha a cabeça virada na minha direcção. Antes de eu perceber quem era, aquele vulto desapareceu. Então, um arrepio invadiu o meu corpo.

_O que significaria aquilo?_

.

.

.

.

Estava cansada e aborrecida de andar a rondar a casa, sem nenhuma tarefa. Heidi estava no seu quarto, provavelmente adormecida e Phil estava ausente por causa do emprego. Já tinha lido quase todos os livros, memorizando todos os cantos da casa, observado todas as flores de diferentes cores que serviam como decoração.

Decidi fazer um pequeno passeio pela cidade, corri para o meu quarto e agarrei o primeiro casaco que me apareceu. Desci com a mesma velocidade e aproximei-me da cozinha.

- Anne. – chamei.

- Olá, menina Bella. – comprimentou-me, a empregada doméstica dos meus tios.

- Eu apenas queria avisar que vou sair, se caso a minha tia acordar, dizia-lhe?

- Claro, menina Bella- sorriu-me terna – Mas vá bem agasalhada e não demore muito tempo. O céu está cinzento, provavelmente vai chover daqui a nada. – avisou-me.

- Tudo bem, não me vou demorar. – sorri-lhe agradecida.

Quando fechei a porta, senti subitamente o ar fresco. Não me incomodava pelo contrário, era até agradável. Ajudava a arejar a mente, que era o que eu mais necessitava.

Caminhei pelas ruas, observei as pessoas e os carros a movimentarem-se. Aproximei-me do Central Park e sentei-me nos bancos lá colocados. Encarei as árvores e suspirei feliz, por estar envolvida pela natureza. Um vento gelado passou por mim e tremi com o frio. Abracei-me, mas quando senti uma gota de água no meu nariz, soube que Anne tinha razão. Logo iria chover.

Levantei-me e comecei a caminhar apressadamente para casa, antes que um aguaceiro explodisse por cima da minha cabeça. Ergui a cabeça – que até agora tinha mantido protegida das solitárias gotas de chuva que caiam - e observei uma imagem conhecida. Esqueci que tinha ir para casa, do aviso de Anne e que possivelmente Heidi estaria preocupada comigo. Aproximei-me da pessoa, quando esta se virou para mim.

Senti que parava de respirar e o meu coração tinha dado um salto.

- Carlisle?

* * *

_O que será que o Doutor mais conhecido do planeta estará a fazer em New Iork? Eis a questão._

_Como eu já tinha explicado no último capitulo de **Ways To Live**, a escola começou e isso significa maior intervalo entre postagens. _

_Eu já tenho dois capitulos preparados, por isso não me irei demorar muito. Mas depois, veremos. _

**_Obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews. :)_**

_Obrigada: **Karen Marie Cullen** - acha? Nunca :o E a Bella vai ser feliz :b Está prometido e vai ser cumprido. bjs. ;** lilaclilies** - ahaha, ainda não ser desta, rs. digamos que foi só um resfriado. toda a gente a pensar qe Bella vai morrer assim é tão engraçado :b ; **natfurlan** - quem falou que ela estava com gripe? ahaha * gargalhada maligna * Mas é mesmo, coitada da nossa Bella. obrigada :D bjsbjs ; **Maria Clara Sifuentes** - ops, Bella não morreu, ahaha. Se ele morreu ou não.. Bem, pergunta para o Carlisle! :o bjsbjs._

_Os próximos dois capitulos são os favoritos. Eu prometo que apartir desde é só fortes emoções *-*_

_E chega. Não deixem é de deixar o review que eu tanto amo. :b  
_

_Bisôus e até o proximo, _

_**M**ackz.  
_


	20. Rosa Vermelha

_Capitulo XIX_

_- Carlisle? _

- Bella? – perguntou surpreso. – Mas… Mas que surpresa! – sorriu-me.

- Sim. – murmurei igualmente surpresa.

- O que fazes aqui? – perguntou curioso.

- Eu mudei-me para casa dos meus tios desde que… - tentei explicar, mas preferi não terminar a frase.

Carlisle olhou-me atentamente durante algum tempo e assentiu.

- Bella, sobre o… - começou, mas parou quando eu abanava a minha cabeça, freneticamente em negação, implorando em gestos que não dissesse. Eu não queria ouvir o _nome_. – Eu lamento.

- Eu sei. - ele sorriu-me simpático. Desviou o seu olhar do meu, encarou ambos os lados com bastante atenção, o que me suscitou curiosidade. Quando decidi perguntar sobre o que procurava, ele voltou-me a encarar com um sorriso.

- Bella, foi um prazer e uma surpresa rever-te, mas eu tenho assuntos a tratar. – Aproximou-se e beijou-me a testa. – Cuida-te. – virou-se, mas eu agarrei a sua branca e fria mão.

Carlisle olhou de volta para mim, obviamente confuso.

- Onde ele está? – murmurei. Carlisle olhou-me com as sobrancelhas levantadas em surpresa. – Digo… Eu quero… Bem, eu… - respirei fundo á procura de organizar a minha mente – Eu gostaria de me _despedir dele._ Eu penso que ele não tinha família, então… Eu poderia decorar, cuidar e… - respirei fundo novamente, sem fôlego como tivesse feito uma corrida.

- Bella. – chamou-me olhando-me com pena – Eu não sei.

- Não sabe? – perguntei incrédula. – Mas tens que saber! Foste tu o último que estiveste com ele… Eu- eu…

- Bella – agarrou-me os ombros – Por favor, relaxa.

Inspirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Sentia o nervosismo misturado com a dura dor de perda, tristeza, junto com o histerismo a borbulhar no meu peito. Eu sabia que este era um assunto delicado para mim, nem eu mesma entendi porque quis tocar nele.

Entretanto, eu queria saber onde ele se encontrava. Mas por lado, se eu visse… Eu teria a certeza de que o tinha perdido, mais do que eu já tinha. Eu teria a certeza que nada mais valia a pena, que todas as minhas oportunidades de ser feliz seriam nulas e que eu tinha _realmente_ perdido a razão da minha vida.

Olhei nos olhos castanhos-escuros – que normalmente eram dourados – de Carlisle á procura de uma resposta. De alguma forma, os seus olhos despistaram-me.

- Os teus olhos… - observei ainda curiosa com a cor.

Carlisle suspirou e desviou o olhar. Eu sabia que ele não iria responder.

Respirei fundo para formular a pergunta, esperançosamente á espera da verdade, mas Carlisle interrompeu-me.

- Eu vou ter que ir. Desculpa-me Bella. – sorriu-me triste e novamente afastou-se, com rapidez definitivamente fugindo das minhas perguntas e da minha pessoa. Pensei ainda em segui-lo e descobrir que assuntos tão importantes seriam esses que ele tinha que resolver.

Recordei-me da última vez que o segui. Mas as lembranças não queriam parar por ali. Voltei a construir a parede entre o presente e o passado. Não o queria recordar agora. Aquela parede tinha sido a minha única fonte de auxílio, ajudava-me a manter sã e não permitia a dor sufocante alastrar-se por mim, mas apesar de tudo, essa ainda lá estava.

Respirei fundo tentando me focar no mundo perante os meus olhos.

Eu não podia me intrometer nos assuntos de Carlisle e não resisti ao desejo de o seguir.

Caminhei de volta para casa, acelerando quando tomei noção das gotas de chuva caindo agora em maior quantidade. Quando cheguei, fui recebida por Heidi, agora acordada e muito preocupada.

- Bella, onde foste? Estava tão preocupada! – exclamou enquanto me observava atentamente – Está tudo bem? O que aconteceu?

- T-tia, calma! – gritei interrompendo-a – Eu só fui dar uma caminhada. Eu pedi a Anne para avisar. – expliquei olhando-a a colocar a mão no seu peito e respirando fundo.

- Sim, ela avisou. Mas não pensei que demorasses tanto assim. – disse-me firme, talvez aborrecida pela minha demora.

Franzi o sobrolho. Eu não tinha demorado tanto assim, ou tinha?

Robert apareceu visivelmente curioso com os gritos. Então sim, eu tinha demorado.

.

.

.

.

_- Bella, foi um prazer e uma surpresa rever-te, mas eu tenho assuntos a tratar. – Aproximou-se e beijou-me a testa. – Cuida-te._

A voz de Carlisle a assaltou-me a mente, pela milésima vez naquela noite. Encontrava-me confortavelmente deitada no meu quarto enquanto encarava distante o tecto deste.

A surpresa de o ter visto ainda me assaltava. Ainda mais a surpresa dele ao ver-me ali. _Será que ele não saberia que eu tinha-me mudado definitivamente para Nova Iorque? _

Eu, realmente não tinha falado mais com dele desde… _desde tudo_. Era normal, ele não saber que eu vivia aqui, agora. Talvez ele estivesse vindo para Nova Iorque trazendo com ele todos os seus mistérios, como o facto de ele ser um vampiro.

_Vampiro._

Já há muito tempo que não pensava naquela palavra. Desde que tinha deixado tudo para trás em Chicago, a realidade de que criaturas sobrenaturais realmente existiam nunca mais invadiu os meus pensamentos. Eu nem sequer tinha-me preocupado em descobrir mais sobre eles. Depois de _tudo_, era um pouco improvável eu lembrar-me disso.

Eu não conhecia muito sobre a natureza dos vampiros, sabia o pouco que Jake tinha-me contado, num passado _tão_ distante. Jake apenas tinha me dito que os vampiros eram facilmente identificados pela cor anormal dos seus olhos e a tez clara da sua pele que era facilmente comparada com a neve.

Suspirei alto e passei as mãos nos cabelos levemente irritada. Fechei os olhos duramente á procura de algo que me limpasse a mente daqueles pensamentos todos, esses que me estavam a impedir que o sono viesse.

Rolei na cama de um lado para o outro, troquei de posições imensas vezes á procura de adormecer, mas nada resultou. Eu sabia que isto devia-se ao facto de eu não conseguir manter aqueles problemas longe, mas aquilo já me estava a enlouquecer.

Cansada e frustrada das tentativas para adormecer, levantei-me da cama. Peguei no robe e cobri-me com ele. Abri a porta do meu quarto lentamente, tentando não fazer o mínimo de barulho. Desci as escadas com igual cuidado e dirigi-me para a cozinha.

Aproximei-me da janela que oferecia a vista do enorme jardim que situava-se nas traseiras da casa. Observei a noite escura, as árvores, as flores, tudo. Já começa a pensar que talvez devesse tentar a ajuda dos carneirinhos, mas logo desisti. E suspirei com o pensamento ridículo.

Fitei a cozinha atrás de mim quando senti que estava a ser observada e voltei os meus olhos novamente para o exterior. Um arrepio invadiu o meu corpo quando vi _um vulto escuro_ mover-se rapidamente pelo jardim. Foi algo tão rápido que não me deu a oportunidade de ver _quem era_ ou _o que era_. Esperançosamente, cheguei a pensar que talvez aquela tinha sido fruto da minha imaginação, mas mesmo assim o medo assaltou-me.

Estremeci assustada e corri de volta para o meu quarto, agora esquecida da preocupação em fazer pouco barulho. Fechei a porta e corri para a minha cama, já me despindo do robe.

Mas parei no meio do caminho.

Quando percebi que no centro da minha encontrava-se _uma_ _flor_.

_Uma rosa vermelha sem os seus espinhos. _

Que antes não estava lá.

* * *

_Olá flores, (:_

_Isto está muito perto do fim. ;s Enfim.. _

**_Obrigada por todas as reviews e por todo o apoio (NUNCA ME VOU CANSAR DE DIZER/ESCREVER ISTO):_**

_Obrigada: **Maria Clara Sifuentes** - a musiquinha, rsrs. veremos ;b Já aqui está, bjsbjs. ; **Sylvie Louvain** - querida, eu sei exactamente o que é isso ;l rs, eu tento postar rápido, mas a escola e etc's é complicado. bjsbjs. :) ; **lilaclilies** - não se jogou mesmo, né? O: rs, tantas perguntas.. Eu também odeio ;c ; **carol** - obrigadaa, bjs. ; **Nathalia Anring** - Bem-vinda :D espero pela a sua opinião. ; **natfurlan** - opaaa, Carlisle misterioso :c Obrigada querida :). _

_Espero ansiosamente pela vossa marquinha/opinião/review/comentário... o que seja T.T_

_(ou eu sei onde vocês vivem :b)_

_Bisôus,_

_**M**ackz. _


	21. Noivo

_Capitulo XX_

.

Dez meses voaram por mim desde aquele dia.

O quebra-cabeças permanecia e com suspeitas que nunca iria ser resolvido. Eram tantas as perguntas e não existia quaisquer respostas. Talvez elas existissem, mas eu não sabia onde as procurar.

O sentimento quente que invadia o meu peito sempre que eu olhava a misteriosa rosa vermelha, agora guardada no meio das folhas da minha cópia de Romeu & Julieta. A tal sensação era tão estranha e inexplicável em palavras. Talvez fosse apenas a curiosidade que gritava dentro de mim, mas emocionalmente, eu sabia que aquilo significava algo mais. Simplesmente tinha.

Sempre que observava as pétalas encarnadas agora já secas, quando o sentimento dava sinal de vida, eu desejava profundamente que aquela flor falasse. Que respondesse todas as minhas dúvidas e tira-se a agonia que a falta de conhecimento me provocava.

Talvez, até eu descobrisse que a flor seria o alguém com quem eu podia falar sobre o que se passava com a minha alma. _Mas o que uma simples e bela flor poderia me dizer?_ Eu sentia-me tão sozinha, mesmo com a presença das empregadas e os meus tios. O sentimento de abandono crescia cada vez mais. E, infelizmente, eu sentia que tinha tendência para crescer mais, ainda mais do que agora.

Penso que Heidi reparou na minha pré-depressão, devido aos sérios olhares que ela me transmitia. As investidas de James tinham ficado piores ao passar dos meses, apesar de eu, esperançosamente, desejar que depois de um tempo ele desistisse. Tinha quase a certeza que Heidi estava por detrás disso.

Nunca mais vi Carlisle.

O arrependimento por não o ter seguido, também estava presente. Misturado com os restantes.

A vida passava monótona. Se houve uma época da minha vida, em que todas as emoções, tinham sido elas más ou boas, gritavam no meu interior, agora eu parecia apenas uma boneca de pano sem emoção

As cartas que chegavam de Jacob, tinham um período de intervalo cada vez maior. Já se tinham passado 2 meses da última carta. A sensação que Jacob estava-se afastar de mim, também não ajudava no meu estado. As cartas, que anteriormente, eram compostas por várias folhas recheadas dos seus rabiscos, agora eram apenas 1 folha e 7 linhas que não tinham conteúdo nenhum.

O estado de boneca de pano sem vida, em que eu me encontrava era fruto disso tudo junto. Era apenas uma forma de guardar dentro de mim todas as dolorosas lágrimas e a mágoa que alastrava-se por todo o meu corpo.

Os meus desaveios foram interrompidos por ritmas batidas na porta do meu quarto.

- Sim? – perguntei fechando o livro de William Shakespeare que estava pousado no meu colo.

- Senhorita Isabella, dá-me licença? – perguntou Cathy, uma nova empregada que Heidi tinha contratado para ajudar Anne nas tarefas domésticas.

- Claro. – falei suspirando mergulhada no desejo de ficar sozinha para despejar todas as minhas emoções que estavam cruelmente escondidas. Senti-me culpada entretanto. Cathy não tinha culpa alguma por causa do meu passado e do presente. E, talvez, do meu futuro.

Cathy entrou lentamente com uma grande caixa nos seus braços, aproximou-se da minha cama e pousou-a sob ela, cuidadosamente.

- Senhorita Isabella, a sua tia mandou-lhe esse vestido. – apontando para a misteriosa caixa - Ela pediu-me para lhe informar que deve o usar e preparar-se para a ceia na habitação da família Wilson. Com licença. – fechou a porta atrás de si, deixando-me a fitar aquela caixa desconfiadamente.

Eu tinha um pressentimento que aquele jantar não iria ser muito agradável. Pelo menos para a minha pessoa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-… Porquê é que o cão atravessa a rua? – perguntou animado e excessivamente divertido Mr. Wilson. – Para passar para o outro lado! – exclamou, desmanchando-se em gargalhadas logo a seguir. Os restantes também deram risos baixos, talvez forçados.

Esta era uma faceta que eu desconhecia completamente de Mr. Wilson, sempre o achei assustador, tal como a sua esposa. Hoje, anormalmente, Mr. Wilson encontrava-se a contar piadas, algumas com um certo teor engraçado, outras nem por isso. Talvez devesse á significante quantidade de álcool que já tinha ingerido.

No entanto, Mrs. Wilson levantou-se da poltrona onde estava sentada, interrompendo o momento cómico do marido e chamou a atenção dos restantes.

- Bem, peço perdão por estar a interromper. Mas há algo mais importante para ser tratado. – disse com superioridade e orgulho notável na sua voz. Pelo canto do olho, vi Heidi a quicar de ansiedade no sofá onde estava sentada. Ignorei-a e continuei a olhar para Mrs. Wilson.

- James. – chamou-o e virei o meu olhar para ele. James sorria nervoso e as maças do seu rosto estavam avermelhadas. Ele levantou-se e aproximou-se da sua mãe, virando-se para o "público". - O James tem um assunto muito importante para vos falar. James. – sorriu-lhe.

- Er… E-eu… bem… Eu que-queria… - James gaguejou nervosamente enquanto os olhos moviam-se pelos rostos que o observavam. Cheguei a sentir pena dele quando vi a situação vulnerável em qual ele se encontrava enquanto observava a sua mãe dar-lhe uma cotovelada na barriga.

James respirou fundo, obviamente tentando acalmar-se.

- Mr. e Mrs. Miller. – dirigiu-se aos meus tios, chamando-os pelo seu apelido. – -E-eu queria dizer que tenho um grande afecto pela vossa sobrinha, Isabella. E na ausência de seu pai, eu gostaria de pedir a sua mão em casamento a si, Mr. Miller.

_Como? Não! Os meus tios não podiam aceitar! _

Olhei para eles em choque á procura de auxílio, mas logo todas as esperanças morreram.

Ambos estavam com um enorme sorriso no seu rosto. Eles não poderiam fazer-me isto.

_Não, não podiam… _

- Tem a minha bênção, James. – sorriu-lhe Robert orgulhoso. _Oh Deus, eles podiam e estavam a faze-lo. _

Eu queria fugir. Não acreditava que estavam me a obrigar a casar com James, alguém que eu não amava.

Olhei para a janela que ficava logo atrás de mim e deparei-me com a escuridão da noite. Eu não poderia fugir, era demasiado perigoso.

Respirei fundo, tentando parar as lágrimas de desespero e tentando engolir o horrendo bolo que estava preso na minha garganta. Tarde demais. As lágrimas já corriam sem qualquer impedimento pelo meu rosto.

Voltei o olhar para James sem me preocupar em limpar as gotas não obedientes. Este olhou-me sorridente e aproximou-se de mim.

- Oh Bella, eu também estou muito feliz. – comentou tocando-me na mão. _Feliz? Eu queria morrer._ Eu não poderia me casar com James, pois eu sabia no íntimo que nunca iria lhe pertencer. Aliás, eu nunca iria pertencer a homem nenhum. Fechei os olhos, esperando que este pesadelo acabasse.

.

Novamente batidas na porta do meu quarto interromperam-me. Agora, o meu sono. A porta abriu-se sem eu sequer responder, dando lugar a Heidi que me fitava cautelosamente. Sentou-se na cama virada para mim, depois de ter fechado a porta.

- Bella, querida… - começou, não esperando ela terminar, virei-me de costas e ignorei-a. Eu ainda estava magoada com tudo. – Tenta compreender o meu lado, querida. Eu só estou a tentar fazer o que é melhor para ti.

Virei-me para ela, subitamente.

- E diga-me, minha tia, o que a senhora sabe sobre o que é melhor ou não para mim? – resmunguei por entre os dentes, encarando Heidi surpresa com a minha atitude rude. Ela suspirou e encarou as mãos no seu colo.

- Eu entendo que estejas magoada e zangada comigo. Mas querida, eu só quero que sejas feliz. E quando James me contou…

- Espere. – interrompi-a incrédula – Contou? Contou o quê? A senhora já sabia? – vi Heidi abaixar a cabeça e assentiu – Eu… Porque não me perguntou antes se era isso que eu realmente queria? – Heidi abriu a boca para me responder mas voltei a interrompe-la. – Oh, espere… Eu não quero saber. – disse enquanto tapava os meus ouvidos.

As mãos de Heidi agarraram firmemente os pulsos puxando-os para longe do meu rosto.

- Não foi por isso que eu vim aqui. Tens uma visita. – comentou olhando-me ainda cautelosamente.

- Se for James ou alguém da sua família, avise que eu não estou. – resmunguei.

- Bella, isso é má educação. Principalmente por ser a família do _teu noivo_. – repreendeu-me e só revirei os olhos quando as palavras "teu noivo" foram citadas. – Mas não. É uma senhora simpática. Ela de alguma forma parece-te conhecer e queria conversar contigo.

- Eu não sei quem é. – voltei a reclamar.

- Claro que não, ainda nem sequer a viste. Anda Bella, arruma-te. Ela está a tua espera lá na sala. – disse-me Heidi antes de sair do meu quarto.

Suspirei sabendo que não tinha qualquer escapatória. Eu esperava realmente que Heidi estivesse a dizer a verdade em não ser ninguém haver com James ou ele mesmo. Levantei-me preguiçosamente da cama e cobri-me com um vestido rosa claro. Por fim, apanhei os meus cabelos. Depois de verificar que estava apresentável desci para me encontrar com a tal senhora.

Ela estava sentada num dos confortáveis sofás numa postura rígida, como se tivesse incomodada com algo. Provavelmente devia ser mãe de alguma pretendente de James, pensei aborrecida.

Logo que cheguei os seus olhos fixaram-se em mim e o que me chamou atenção foi a tonalidade dourada da qual os seus olhos eram pintados. Eles pareciam-me vagamente familiares.

Aproximei-me da desconhecida que levantou-se para se apresentar.

- Olá Bella. Prazer em conhecer-te. – sorriu-me amorosamente, ao qual foi impossível não retribuir. – O meu nome é Esme.

- Olá senhora Esme. Prazer. – respondi-lhe ainda atrapalhada com tamanha simpatia.

- Só Esme, querida. – pediu-me ainda com o seu sorriso.

- Claro. – respondi apenas, sentando-me na poltrona ao lado do sofá, convidando-a a fazer o mesmo.

- Desculpe-me, mas eu acho que não a conheço. – disse-lhe envergonhada.

- Oh, é normal. De verdade, não me conheces. Mas é que já ouvi tanto sobre ti, que esqueço que nós nunca nos conhecemos. – respondeu simpaticamente e não me escapou o facto de ela falar comigo como fossemos velhas amigas. Mas quem é que teria falado tanto sobre mim?

- Sim, eu entendo. – tinha certa vergonha em perguntar sobre quem é que falava sobre mim, dado que deixei escapar isso – Mas o que lhe trás aqui?

- Venho em nome de uma pessoa que é muito querida. É sobre o teu noivado, minha querida.

- O-o que tem?

- Não o faças. – pediu-me agora séria, olhando-me nos olhos. – Não te cases com alguém que não amas.

- Como é que a senhora sabe que eu amo ou não… _o meu noivo_? – perguntei engasgando-me nas ultimas palavras.

- Porque eu sei quem amas. – observou olhando-me ternamente. – _O meu filho_.

- Eu não conheço o seu filho. Por isso não pode afirmar isso. – disse-lhe nervosa com o quanto esta estranha _pensava que_ sabia sobre mim.

Ela levantou-se calmamente e estendeu-me a mãe.

- Então vem comigo. Eu irei-te apresentar o meu filho. – encarei a sua mão nervosa. Algo dentro de mim dizia que eu deveria aceitar, que eu deveria ir. E estranhamente, eu desejava fazer isso. Mas eu não a conhecia. – Podes confiar em mim. – sorriu-me amavelmente.

Livrando-me de todos os meus medos e pensamentos, agarrei a sua mão e deixei-a levar-me para onde ela desejasse.

* * *

_Ok.._

_Eu sei que provalvemente vocês querem me matar.. E merecem... mas não o façam, porque senão é que não há capitulos mesmo :c_

_Como eu já tinha dito no penúltimo capitulo, a escolinha começou.._

_ E embora eu venha de vez em quando aqui ao FF, é complicado._

_A inspiração praticamente não existe. Ás vezes leio algumas histórias aqui para ressuscita-la. _

_Enfim... Consiste simplesmente eu a olhar para folha em branco no Word.. sem conseguir escrever nada. _

_A sorte: já tinha este meio acabado. :)_

_**Peço imensas desculpas pela demora**._

_ Eu não posso prometer que o proximo venha já-já, maas o **Natal** está a vir e isso é sinómimo de férias e isso é sinónimo de paz mental e isso é sinónimo de mais capitulos fresquinhos. :D_

**_OBRIGADA A TODAS PESSOAS QUE DEIXARAM REVIEW!_**

_Obrigada:** lilaclilies** - Aaah, eu fico tão feliz com essas perguntas, ê faz-me lembrar alguém.. Ah é a nossa Bella, rs.; **marinapz4** - já somos duas :l ; **natfurlan** - obrigada querida, beijos :* ; **Maria Clara Sifuentes** - kk, tanta ansiedade... :o coitado com esse coração, beijos :* ; **manucss** - bem-vinda e obrigada :) ;** Nathalia Anring** - Obrigadaa :}. _

_Obrigada por tudo e perdão mais uma vez. Espero pela vossa resposta.  
_

_Bisôus, _

_**M**ackz.  
_


End file.
